


legendi animam eius (Reading her life) -Harry Potter

by StaceyLynn2700



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Readingthebooks, #canoncomplacient, #harrypotter - Freeform, #lordships, #ministerfudgeisanidiot, #notevildumbledorejustforgetful, #redeemablePercy, #reedemable Snape, #sortofau, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyLynn2700/pseuds/StaceyLynn2700
Summary: Female Harry Potter- Cordelia Lily-Dorea Potter-Black is just about to go home for the summer of her fourth year, at age 14 facing dangers that the Ministry of Magic has yet to believe is true. Her classmate and friend, Cedric Diggory was murdered a week prior due to Lord Voldemort, the wizard who killed her parents and tried to murder her when she was a baby, ressurectng in a riutal that used her blood. As they were going to the Great Hall a day before they left, a mysterious package and guests show up, with books from the future about Cordelia's 7 years of Hogwarts and important parts before and after. What happnens when Cori's family reads her first four years of Hogwarts and the past-future from the books. Can they use the books to change their reality, and save everyone Cori loves?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Other pairings, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. A Blinding Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AU moments I will use a Bold Underline print.The books will be in a bold print. For the previous chapter summaries, I will use an italicized print. Thank you all so much for reading and checking out this story! 
> 
> A reminder that I do not own this story, JK Rowling does! I'm just borrowing her characters and plot to create fanfiction for potterheads to enjoy!

Cordelia Lily Dorea Potter-Black couldn't believe her eyes as she read the Daily Profit at the breakfast table the Monday following the disastrous third task that had happened a week prior. Hogwarts of course was floating around with rumors about what happened to 7th year Hufflepuff and Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory. Cedric had been a good friend to Cori in the past couple of years, helping her with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and learning Wizarding Politics, and helping her learn about her role that she would step into as Lady Potter. 

She fumed in anger, this blasted paper was calling her an attention-seeking liar, who was nervous of the fact that her classmate got murdered hid behind the Headmaster's senile beliefs that Voldemort was back. Hermione Granger glanced up at her friend and noticed the look in her eyes and frowned.

"Lia, you know what happened, don't let that horrible Skeeter and the people from the Ministry get you down," Hermione said, proving to Cori that she always knows what to say. Ron Weasley, the third of their four-part group looked at her with a small smile. 

"Yeah mate, ignore them. We know the truth and I bet that soon, everyone else will know too." Ron says. As soon as Ron said that everyone in the Great Hall was distracted by a blinding light bursting through the hall, Cori, Hermione, and Ron raised their wands that never left the holsters, Sirius and Remus, Cori's godfathers got them for Christmas, placing shield charms over as many of the students near them as possible. A second later the light disappeared leaving behind a confused Headmaster Dumbledore who had a stack of books placed in front of him at his place at the HeadTable. Professors Snape and McGonagall both had their wands raised and took the shields off, which the two of them had placed; off the students making Ron, Hermione, and Cori along with other school Prefects drop their shields. 

"What was that sir?" A fourth-year Hufflepuff student, Susan Bones asked from her place at the Hufflepuff table, glancing at Professor Dumbledore, who smiled at her while glancing over the note that was placed on top of the books. He read the note twice before glancing over at Cordelia who knew that somehow, it had something to do with her.

"Apparently Miss Bones, these books are from the future and tell the story of Miss Potter-Black's 7 years of Hogwarts from her thoughts and others, as well as other aspects of her personal life, and we are too read them in order to change the future so that all of us don't suffer moral peril," Dumbledore states reading the note while glancing at Cordelia. 

"Do we have to?" Cori spoke up with a frown on her face, not liking the idea of everyone reading her personal thoughts and knowing all of her secrets. The aging headmaster sent a frown to the girl who he thought of like a grandchild, giving her the answer she was dreading. The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff tables were looking over at her with curious looks, wondering why she looked so nervous whereas the Slytherin table was divided. Some of the more neutral families like the Greengrasses, were looking at her curiously as if she was a potions ingredient in a jar, to be inspected from a spot on the shelf whereas some of the more sinister families who had followed The Dark Lord during the first war and knew he was back now, looked at her with disgust. Draco Malfoy was among those and made his disgust known to his fellow Slytherins.

“I can’t believe we have to waste our time and read about Saint Potter’s life.” He spouts disgusted and he looks around at his classmates. Pansy Parkinson, was agreeing with him along with his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle. Theodore Nott looked hesitant along with Blaise Zabini and a couple members of the Slytherin quidditch team who didn’t like Malfoy.

“I think this will prove to be very interesting.” Theo Nott stated from his seat between Daphne Greengrass and Blaise. “I think we might learn more about Potter than we did before.” He says with a noncommittal shrug, glancing at Blaise who he knew thought fondly of the black-haired golden girl, Blaise wouldn’t join the other Slytherin’s in bashing her and often defended her against Malfoy when he came up with another plot to show everyone how ‘horrible and rotten’ the girl was. 

“I think it will be interesting, I wonder why she looks so nervous,” Adrian Pucey states from his spot across from them. Gemma Farley hums in agreement. 

“You noticed it too?” She asks with a slightly raised eyebrow. “She looks like she’s hiding something and the books will reveal it, by her facial expression I’d say it’s quite large.” She adds, glancing at Cordelia with an intrigued look. The rest of her classmates around her follow, giving Cordelia an assessment with their eyes. 

“I think we’re about to learn some interesting things, including if some of those rumors were true. It sees the one about Lord Black being innocent is already being proven.” Tracey Davis, Daphne’s best friend states. Everyone nods in agreement but Blaise drowns them out, glancing at the small black-haired, bright green-eyed girl at the Gryffindor table. 

Cordelia looks up from her frowning and glances at the other tables, her eyes landing on the Slytherin table. She glances down the table and sees Blaise Zabini looking at her with curiosity and is that.., fondness in his eyes? She gives him a small smile, eyes filling with warmth which he returns. Neville and Ron exchange a look, noticing the exchange and frown, not liking the fact that the Zabini heir seemed to have eyes for their best friend. Hermione looks at the exchange and shakes her head fondly, Neville and Ron were far too protective of them, especially Cori and she knows that anything that happens involving dating with Cori will be turned into a big deal, bigger than what happened between her and Ron last year over the stupid rat. They are pulled out of their thoughts by the aging Headmaster answering their friend’s question. 

"I'm afraid so my dear girl, there's also a list of people that need to read with us." He said before taking his wand and casting a Patronus to who Cordelia was assuming was the people on the list. "It will take some time for our guests to arrive, so how about we all finish eating and change into something a little more comfortable. When our guests get here I will explain more details from the note we were sent." The headmaster suggests before turning back to his breakfast.

"I wonder how the books were made, and who sent them back?" Hermione asks as the Great Hall had stopped paying attention to Dumbledore and resolved itself into whispers. Ron shrugged while shoving food into his mouth while Neville Longbottom, Cori's godbrother gave a noise of agreement at the questions Hermione was asking.

"I don't know Hermione but I mean this could only help Cori," Neville says while gently pouring his god-sister more tea while she glared at the table. He passed the cup to her and gave her a stern look that said 'if you don't drink this, I will probably shove it down your throat' making Cori sigh and take the teacup into her hands, taking a small sip.

"How do you think this could possibly help?" Ron asks once he finished eating his food, surprising his friends who knew that he usually would have talked with his mouth full. 

"Well, the books are based on the truth and what happened from Lia's point of view, so the ministry and the bigots will have to believe that." Neville started and took a deep breath, glancing at Cordelia. "that V-V-Voldemort." He shudders saying the name that most wizards wouldn't dare. "is back." he finishes making Cori perk up at the thought.

"You're right Nev, they'll have to agree with her. Plus Sirius will be able to be free! Our third year talks about his innocence!" Hermione says making Cori perk up even more. "You'll be able to live with Sirius and Remus!" She says to Cori who smiles at the thought of living full time with her two godfathers. Headmaster Dumbledore had let her spend the three weeks before she went back to Hogwarts with them and she loved every second of it. 

"Brilliant!" Cori said with a smile before going back to her breakfast. Her thoughts racing between the fact that she is going to have her life read out to the entire hall and the Slytherin boy, Blaise Zabini she reminds herself, who didn't look at her in disgust like Malfoy and his cronies.

Time passed after that and the children of Hogwarts had followed the Headmasters instructions, now sitting in the Great Hall anticipating the arrival of the guests who would share the experience of reading Cordelia Potter-Black's life, decked out in the clothes they usually wore to Hogsmeade or when their uniforms weren't required. Cordelia herself was wearing an outfit her Aunt Andromeda Tonks bought her this past Christmas, a white ruffled blouse with a pair of jeans, a sweater dawning her shoulders because the Great Hall tended to get cold. The doors to the GreatHall opened suddenly making all of the students turn back around. The first person to walk in was Minister Cornelius Fudge accompanied by Madam Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE and former Auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody who Cori had visited in the hospital wing the past week after his recovery from being impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. Following was Percy Weasley who was recently made Minster Fudge's personal secretary, Ron's older brother who was a bit of a prat. Behind him was the rest of Ron's family that wasn't at Hogwarts including his mother Molly Weasley nee Prewett, his father Arthur, and two oldest brothers Bill and Charlie. 

Cori suddenly let out a tiny gasp when her Aunt Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Uncle Ted Tonks, and cousin Nymphadora 'Call me Tonks' Tonks walked in with her godfather Remus John Lupin and her other godfather Sirius Orion Black who was in his animagus form that had been dubbed Snuffles or Padfoot. Remus Lupin looked over at Cori, no doubt hearing her gasp with his werewolf enhanced hearing, and gave her a reassuring smile. Behind her family was a tall dark-skinned bald man wearing Auror Robes, which Cori recognized briefly in a memory from before Hogwarts. 

"If our guests could take their seats please I will explain why you have all been brought here. You may sit wherever you wish, I have added chairs to the HeadTable as well as some other seating options." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. The guests all started looking for seats. Amelia Bones went to sit next to her niece, whereas Minster Fudge, Percy Weasley, Alastor Moody, and the unknown man went to the head table. Remus Lupin joined his goddaughter on the bench where Snuffles took a seat in between Remus and Cordelia, placing his head on the latter's lap. Andromeda and Ted sat on a bench near the Gryffindor table that Dumbledore had placed while their daughter Nymphadora sat with Bill and Charlie Weasley near Ron, putting all of the Weasley's sans Percy and the parents together. Molly and Arthur decided to sit in the loveseat that was placed near the HighTable. "Now that everyone is here, I believe some introductions are in order," Dumbledore said before introducing everyone. He got to the unknown man whose name was Kinglsey Shackbolt and he was apparently an Auror making Cori realize that she was right. 

"Why have we been brought here Dumbledore?" Minister Fudge says looking around nervously realizing that 65 percent of the Great Hall was glaring at him after he spoke, including most of the Professors. 

“Well Cornelius, we have received a package from Lady Fate herself, containing books that were sent back to change the future about Cordelia Potter-Black’s life. I invited you all here to read them and help us fix the wizarding world with the information given.” Dumbledore says eyes twinkling like mad. Minister Fudge splutters looking at him as if he’s finally lost it.

“And how are we to assume that these books are actually accurate and not just more hogwash that you’ve been spewing?” Minister Fudge says making Snuffles growl. Cordelia starts petting him and lets out a small giggle when he licks her hand in thanks.

”I have run the tests on them myself Cornelius but Madam Bones or one of her Auror’s can double-check if that would satisfy you.” Dumbledore says with a smile as he glances over at Amelia Bones. Fudge gives a sharp nod and Amelia Bones walks over and waves her wand doing a series of different spells on the books, and the notes that came with it.

“It's definitely telling the truth Minister, these are in fact real.” Amelia Bones says putting her wand away, returning to her seat.

”What did the note say exactly, Professor?” Remus spoke up from his seat next to Cordelia. Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle.

”My dear boy you have long since graduated, you may call me Albus.” He says with a smile before continuing. “The note says that once we start reading we will be placed in a time-bubble so that we can read through all 7 books without disrupting our lives. We can choose when to break for meals, sleeping, and to give our minds a break.” He says glancing at the note. “We are to take the books seriously as they are 100% factual. We are also not allowed to take points or give detention for things that have happened in the books.” He says glancing at the Golden Quartet with an amused expression. “Parents or relatives however can scold their charges and give punishments if necessary.” He adds makings Cordelia shudder next to Remus. 

“Did you do some things that I don’t know about cub?” Remus asks with a small chuckle. Cordelia gives a small nod but has a small frown on her face which makes Remus look at her concerned before turning back to the Headmaster. 

“It says that there is one thing we need to do before we read and that’s to introduce one of our guests who are innocent of the crimes that he was accused of, on all accounts,” Dumbledore says making everyone look confused. “Sirius if you please?” Dumbledore asks the black dog near Cordelia. He lets out a small whine and covers his face with his paws, hiding behind his goddaughter and husband. “It’s alright Sirius, you will be revealed as innocent in the books and no one can do anything to you so long as you lay in Hogwarts grounds, you are under our protection," Albus says sternly. The Minister looks at Albus like he's crazy and Amelia Bones looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Sirius transforms and slowly sits on the bench next to Cordelia who gives him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling between Remus and him.

"These books will confirm that he's 100% innocent?"Amelia Bones asks sternly, taking out a pad of parchment with a quill. Albus gives a nod, giving a small smile. "Then no one will do anything, since he is going to be confirmed innocent and he clearly didn't harm anyone in this room, and his goddaughter clearly trusts him." She says as the Minister looks ready to burst. "The case of Sirius Black falls under my jurisdiction as the Head of the DMLE Minister, if you protest then you are saying that I cannot do my job."Madam Bones states with a stern glance.

"I think you are fully capable of doing your job Amelia dear, let's just read these books." The Minister says nervously, scratching at the back of his neck, knowing that he just got put in a trap. Amelia Bones is highly respected in the Ministry and if he were to say that she couldn't do her job, the public would turn on him faster than he could blink. 

"Who will read first?" Professor McGonagall asks looking at the Headmaster. The Headmaster scans the note for any instructions but since he doesn't find one, he shrugs. "I will read then Headmaster if that's alright?" She asks in her Scottish brogue. He smiles and passes the book to her. She looks at the title of the book. "Cordelia Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." She reads out. She opens the book to read out the first chapter. **"The Girl Who Lived."**


	2. The Girl Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AU moments I will use a Bold Underline print.The books will be in a bold print. For the previous chapter summaries, I will use an italicized print. Thank you all so much for reading and checking out this story!
> 
> A reminder that I do not own this story, JK Rowling does! I'm just borrowing her characters and plot to create fanfiction for potterheads to enjoy!

**Previously :** “ _"Who will read first?" Professor McGonagall asks looking at the Headmaster. The Headmaster scans the note for any instructions but since he doesn't find one, he shrugs. "I will read then Headmaster if that's alright?" She asks in her Scottish brogue. He smiles and passes the book to her. She looks at the title of the book. "Cordelia Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." She reads out. She opens the book to read out the first chapter_ **_. "The Girl Who Lived."_ **

**‘** **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, al- though he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.’**

After McGonagall read that last sentence, Fred,George, Ron and Cordelia all let out twin snorts, making eyes go to them. They all look at each other and chuckle before realizing the attention was on them. Cordelia cleared her throat, murmuring an apology, encouraging Professor McGonagall to continue. Professor McGonagall sent them a stern look before continuing. 

**‘The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn’t think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley’s sister, but they hadn’t met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn’t have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.’**

“UnDursleyish isn’t even a word!” Hermione and just about all of the Ravenclaws including Professor Flitwick stated. Cordelia chuckled at the fact that they caught the fake word the Dursleys practically lived by.

“How dare they call James a good-for-nothing Husband!” Sirius exclaimed with an angry face. Professor Snape looked like he agreed with what the Dursleys were saying but just let out a sneer. “Your father was an Auror, well respected!” Sirius says looking at Cordelia who smiled, she loved hearing about her family. “He was also Lord Potter, had seats on the Wizamagont, and was trained by Mad-Eye himself, along with yours truly.” He says seeing his goddaughter's face light up with the information she was receiving.

“Aye! Trained the lads myself. Potter and Black were well on their way to being the best Aurors I ever had.” Mad-Eye stated, his Magical Eye glaring at the book, other eyes on Cordelia who gave him a kind smile. 

**‘The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn’t want Dudley mixing with a child like that.’** McGonagall finished reading and looked at Cordelia Potter with a stern look. 

“A child like what Miss Potter-Black?” Professor Sprout asked the small girl. Cordelia gave a sad smile.

“A magical child ma’am, they don’t like magic very much.” Cordelia stated with a small smile. Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s an understatement,” Ron mutters so no one can hear. Remus does and sends a curious look to his goddaughter who looked upset and was playing with the bracelet that James gave her when she was born, it was magically enhanced to grow with her. McGonagall narrows her eyes at Dumbledore who was looking down at the table before continuing to read.

**‘When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happen- ing all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. “Little tyke,” chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four’s drive.’**

“How do they condone that behavior?” Andromeda asks with an incredulous look on her face. The Professors look at her in agreement along with Molly Weasley. 

“If that had been one of my kids, I would’ve warmed their bottom that’s for sure.” She states making all the Weasley kids collectively wince on the bench and adjust their seats. 

“Aye, if my godson had done that when he was that age, he would’ve had the same treatment.” McGonagall states making Remus and Sirius choke in laughter. Cordelia looked at them with a raised eyebrow but they shook their heads, indicating that they would tell her later.

**‘It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn’t realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn’t a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of?’**

“Three sickles it’s McGonagall!” Sirius states loudly making some of the students nod in agreement. Fred and George each bet saying it would be her along with Adrian Pucey of Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchy from Hufflepuff voted against it along with Tonks, Ron and little Astoria Greengrass from Slytherin; who’s sister looked happy at the fact she was coming out of her shell. 

“Mr.Black!” Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed making Sirius look up wide-eyed. “Did you just encourage the students to bet?” She asked with a stern glare but you could see the fondness in her eyes, no doubt remembering all the Mischief that Sirius, Remus, and James had gotten up to in school. 

“Don’t worry Poppy, there’s nothing wrong with a friendly bet, I would like to put 3 sickles in myself.” Dumbledore stated with a chuckle. McGonagall glared at him gesturing to the book and he stopped chuckling, but put 3 sickles on the Head Table. 

**‘It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no,** **_looking_ ** **at the sign; cats couldn’t read maps** **_or_ ** **signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn’t help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn’t bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren’t young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something . . . yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.’**

“What’s wrong with cloaks?”Gemma Farley asked, looking at Cordelia confused. “Aren’t they a normal fashion trend?”She added the second question after a moment's pause. Cordelia let out a small smile at the faces of the many confused pureblood children and half-bloods who hadn’t spent time in the muggle world.”

“Yeah! I agree, and what is a drill?” Astoria Greengrass asked, looking at Cordelia as well as the muggle studies teacher.

“Well muggles don’t really wear cloaks, they’re a bit outdated according to them. Fell out of fashion in the early 1800’s I believe?” Cordelia stated, her question on the end being answered with a nod from the Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage. “Drills are used to dig holes in the ground, they can dig a whole tunnel in a matter of an hour,” Cordelia adds. The two girls along with the rest of the students who were confused.

“Any muggle related things mentioned in the books that you have a question about, write it down and I will answer it during a break.”Professor Burbage stated with a smile. The students nodded, taking their parchment and quills out of their bags, ready to write down any questions.

**‘Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn’t, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.** **_He_ ** **didn’t see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped over- head. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important tele- phone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he’d stretch his legs and walk across the road’**

Here Cordelia burst out laughing loudly making everyone in the hall wonder if she had finally hit rock bottom or succumbed to the Black madness that everyone raved about. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and Snape couldn’t help sneering at the girl for interrupting. “Sorry Professor for interrupting but I just can’t picture Uncle Vernon walking anywhere, he doesn’t really like doing anything remotely active.” She says once she got her breath back. Professor McGonagall gave a stiff nod, turning back to the paragraph she was one.

**‘to buy himself a bun from the bakery.’**

Cordelia let out a small snort along with Fred and George. “That makes much more sense” She muttered, leaning back to reach the twins who gave out a twin snort after she spoke.

**‘He’d forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker’s. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn’t know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn’t see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying**

**“The Potters, that’s right, that’s what I heard —”**

**“— yes, their daughter, Cordelia —”**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.’**

“Bloody hell, imagine how nice your life could’ve been..” Ron joked lowly in Cordelia’s ear, making her let out a tiny giggle and smile at her best friend. Ron knew how hard it was going to be to read these books, they would be talking about Cordelia’s homelife, which even Cordelia didn’t talk about.

**‘Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking . . . no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn’t such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Cordelia.. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure his niece** **_was_ ** **called Cordelia. He’d never even seen the girl. It might have been Carrie or Crystal. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn’t blame her — if** **_he’d_ ** **had a sister like that . . . but all the same, those people in cloaks .’**

“He didn’t know your name!”Molly Weasley exclaimed looking at the small raven haired girl who became like her second daughter. “Did they learn your name when they took you in dear?” She asked hopefully looking at her with care in her eyes. All of the Weasley’s look outraged, of course Percy was hiding it, even Arthur Weasley, who was known for being meek and mild, was sporting red ears, the Weasley trademark of being angry or embarrassed.

“Of course Mrs.Weasley.” She said with a smile, biting on the inside of her cheek, the only tell that she was lying. Severus Snape narrowed his eyes, he knew she was lying but thought she might just be attracting sympathy. Yes that's it, he thought to himself, no way Potter Junior wasn’t as spoiled as Potter Senior was, along with that mutt Black.

“You don’t look like a Carrie.” Fred starts making Cordelia smirk.

“Or a Crystal, imagine it..” George continues.

“Crystal Potter,” Fred stated.

“Not a good ring to it.” He finishes making everyone in the room chuckle. The adults even had some smiles on their faces and Fred and George were happy to see that Cordelia was looking much happier than when her Uncle didn’t know her name. They knew that Cordelia’s homelife wasn’t the best and along with Hermione, Ron and Neville they tried to get her to open up but she just stated that it wasn’t something to worry about.

“No offense Cordelia, your Uncle sounds like the worst muggle I’ve ever heard of.” Ravenclaw Terry Boot exclaimed glancing at Cordelia with a small frown.

“You aren’t wrong, but I’ve heard of a couple of worse ones in History class in Muggle Primary School,” Hermione states, sending her friend a grin. Some muggle-borns and half-bloods laugh, before turning back to the book, taking the attention off Cordelia.

**‘He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o’clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.“Sorry,” he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.’**

“Professor Flitwick, I didn’t know you had spoken to trolls!” Luna stated with a dazed look on her face making everyone look at her confused. Professor Flitwick let out a small chuckle, all though his face was a little red, probably from being called a ‘tiny old man’. Cordelia however was giggling at Luna and gave her a thankful smile. Luna was someone who somehow knew something without even telling her and she loved that about her friend, because Cordelia didn’t have to speak about her problems, Luna would still somehow have the advice to solve whatever was bothering her, although she usually suggested creatures that Cordelia had never heard about but still, it helped.

**‘ It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn’t seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, “Don’t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Re- Joice, for You-Know-Who, has gone at last! Even Muggles like your- self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!’**

“How in the name of Merlin weren’t we discovered Minister, with people going about like this?” Adrian Pucey asks curiously looking at who Cordelia and Ron had taken to calling the Joke of the Ministry. Said Minister just gave a shrug before turning back to McGonagall.

**‘And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn’t approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn’t improve his mood --- was the tabby cat he’d spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. “Shoo!” said Mr. Dursley loudly.’**

“Not going to work,” Sirius and the Weasley twins stated at the same time, making everyone chuckle at them, especially when Minerva glared at them from her spot, daring them to say another word. 

**‘The cat didn’t move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door’s problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (''Won't!”).’**

“How would you be proud of your son learning the word Won’t! Shouldn’t you be teaching him nice words like Dog, Cat, or maybe Please and Thank You!” Molly says with an annoyed look in her eyes.

“It’s okay Molly, it’s in the past.” Arthur Weasley stated trying to calm down his wife, rubbing circles in her back and pulling her into his side.

**‘Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:** **_“And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation’s owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.” The newscaster allowed himself a grin. “Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?”’_ **

“We almost got completely exposed.” Amelia Bones murmurs while writing something on her pad of parchment, glancing at the Headmaster.

**_‘“Well, Ted,” said the weatherman, “I don’t know about that, but it’s not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they’ve had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it’s not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.”’_ **

“Uncle Ted, was the weatherman you?” Cordelia asks Ted Tonks, giving him a small smile. Ted looked at her and smiled.

“Yes, because of the war it was hard for me to get a job in the magical world so I had gone on the muggle news, and I was rather good at it if I do say so myself.” He started making people chuckle at him. Some of the more nasty purebloods had sneering looks on their faces when they mentioned the muggle news whereas a couple of others were writing down things on their parchment.

**‘Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks, all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters..’**

“How thick is Potter-Black’s uncle?” Theo Nott muttered to Daphne who let out a small chuckle under her breath, giving him an amused smile.

**‘Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He’d have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. “Er - Petunia, dear -you haven’t heard from your sister lately, have you?”’**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn’t have a sister. ‘**

“Sometimes I don’t understand how she and Lily were related.” Severus Snape muttered under his breath staring down at the table. He looked up and saw the Headmaster’s eyes twinkling like mad at him and he let out a scowl.

**‘“No,” she said sharply. “Why?”**

**“Funny stuff on the news,” Mr. Dursley mumbled. “Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . .”**

**“** **_So_ ** **?” snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**“Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with...you know...** **_her_ ** **crowd.”**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he’d heard the name “Potter.” He decided he didn’t dare. Instead, he said, as casually as he could, “Their daughter — she’d be about Dudley’s age now, wouldn’t she?”**

**“I suppose so,” said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**“What’s her name again? Carrie isn’t it?”**

**“Cordelia. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.”’**

“Your name is not Nasty or Common!”Andromeda stated with anger festering on her face. Remus and Sirius weren’t fairing much better, Remus’s eyes had an amber tint to them and Sirius was growling as if he was in his animagus form. “You were named by your grandmother, my Aunt Dorea. Your name is very rare, named after one of Uranus’s moons as well as your grandmother. Both of your names are Sea related, your’s is daughter of the sea, and Aunt Dorea’s is of the sea.” Andromeda huffs making Cordelia smile. Cordelia gives Andromeda her undivided attention when she’s explaining the origin of her name, she loves hearing information about her family; when she first got into the wizarding world the only information she had was that her last name is Potter-Black, her parent's names were Lily and James, and she had muggle relatives on her mother’s side.

“I agree Andi, besides who are they to comment on a child’s name.” Ted starts with a small smirk. “They named their child Dudley, who in the name of Merlin names their kid Dudley.” He finishes making his wife send him an amused look.McGonagall gives a look at them before continuing to read.

**‘Oh, yes,” said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. “Yes, I quite agree.”**

**He didn’t say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front gar- den. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ...if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn’t think he could bear it.’**

“How dare they, it’s an honor being related to you!” Nymphadora Tonks exclaimed, hair turning fiery red reminding Cordelia of her mother's red locks. She smiles at Tonks with a grin. “I feel bad for you Cor, being related to those idiots,” Tonks mutters making people laugh.

**‘The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters** **_were_ ** **involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn’t see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn’t affect** **_them._ ** **How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn’t so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you’d have thought he’d just popped out of the ground. The cat’s tail twitched and its eyes nar- rowed.Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.’**

“Wow, I wonder who that could be..” Draco Malfoy drawled in his ridiculously pompous voice. Several people turned toward him with a glare, wondering why he needed to share his opinion. Albus Dumbledore for his part only gave Draco a small amused smile, and let out a laugh.

“You have a point, Mr.Malfoy, I do have a distinctive sense of style.” Albus Dumbledore stated,diffusing the situation rather quickly. Minerva looked back at the book with conviction, wanting to finish the chapter, knowing that half of the room was not going to be happy with the outcome of the chapter.

**‘This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn’t seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, “I should have known.” He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.’**

“Profesor, I didn’t know you smoked. You should perhaps Put it Out.” Luna says with a serene smile. Albus looks at her with a calculating expression, it was as if Miss Lovegood knew what the device was called, no one knew about his invention, everyone would want it otherwise. He decided he would keep an eye on her, see if she knew anything else, he would like to pick her brain on some things.

**‘He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn’t be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn’t look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**“Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.”’**

“Oh yes pay up!” Sirius Black said jumping up from his seat making Professor McGonagall look at him as if he was a student. He looks at her with a small smirk. “Oh come on Minnie, you know you love me!” He says making her let out a hiss similar to her animagus form. Fred and George along with Adrian Pucey and Dumbledore collected their sickles from the other people who had a bet, who were looking a little putout but still had friendly smiles on their faces. 

“You were there! You knew it would be her!” Tonks stated at the Headmaster who had a small smile on his face.

“That is right Miss Tonks, although I couldn’t resist the betting, young Sirius looked so happy,” Dumbledore states, his eyes showing how amused he was with the situation. Minerva let out another hiss before returning to the book. 

**‘He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead, he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**“How did you know it was me?” she asked.**

**“My dear Professor, I’ve never seen a cat sit so stiffly.”**

**“You’d be stiff if you’d been sitting on a brick wall all day,” said Professor McGonagall.**

**“All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.”**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**“Oh yes, everyone’s celebrating, all right,” she said impatiently. “You’d think they’d be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something’s going on. It was on their news.” She jerked her head back at the Dursleys’ dark living-room window. “I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars..Well, they’re not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I’ll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.”**

**“You can’t blame them,” said Dumbledore gently. “We’ve had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.”**

**“I know that,” said Professor McGonagall irritably. “But that’s no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors.”**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn’t, so she went on. “A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared, at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really** **_has_ ** **gone, Dumbledore?”**

**“It certainly seems so,” said Dumbledore. “We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?”**

**“A** **_what_ ** **?”**

**“A lemon drop. They’re a kind of Muggle sweet I’m rather fond of.”’**

Cordelia let out an airy sigh making everyone turn to her. “Of course you are fond of them sir, I wish I had some right now, they are one of my favorite treats besides treacle tart and Moony’s hot chocolate.” She says with a dreamy expression on her face. Dumbledore gave her a huge smile, from the times that Cordelia would come to his office to talk, she would always take the lemon drop offered and even got him three bags for Christmas every year. He levitated a small bag of lemon drops to the Potter-Black girl who took them from the air with a small smile, popping one in her mouth, letting out another happy sigh. The teachers looked at the two of them, realising the similarities between them while some of the students were looking at them like they lost their minds. Blaise Zabini made a mental note to get the girl some of her favorite treats but had no clue where to get Moony’s hot chocolate.

“Have you heard of Moony’s hot chocolate?” Blaise asked Daphne quietly who shook her head. He sighed and wrote a note on his parchment. He looks up at Cordelia who gives him a small smile making him grin.

**‘“No, thank you,” said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn’t think this was the moment for lemon drops. “As I say, even if You-Know-Who** **_has_ ** **gone —”**

**“My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this ‘You-Know-Who’ nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:** **_Voldemort._ ** **”’**

“ Fear of a name increases  fear of the thing itself."Luna Lovegood stated in a clear voice making most her fellow housemates look at her as if she lost her mind but Albus Dumbledore gives her an encouraging nod.

“That is quite correct Miss Lovegood,” He says with a smile. She gives him a small one back, along with Cordelia who had glanced over at her with an amused expression. She knew that people were scared to say his name, but maybe by book two they would call him by his birth name.

**‘Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. “It all gets so confusing if we keep saying ‘You-Know-Who.’ I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort’s name.”**

**“I know you haven’t,” said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. “But you’re different. Everyone knows you’re the only one You-Know- oh, all right,** **_Voldemort,_ ** **was frightened of.”**

**“You flatter me,” said Dumbledore calmly. “Voldemort had powers I will never have.”’**

“That’s because you’re too noble to use them, Sir.” Colin Creevy, a third-year Gryffindor stated making the headmaster smiled at him.

**‘“Only because you’re too — well —** **_noble_ ** **to use them.”’**

“Wow Colin, you’re like Professor McGonagall.” Colin’s younger brother Denis stated.

**‘“It’s lucky it’s dark. I haven’t blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.”**

Everyone in the hall looked a little green after hearing that and both Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were looking very red. 

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, “The owls are nothing next to the** **_rumors_ ** **that are flying around. Do you know what everyone’s saying? About why he’s disappeared? About what finally stopped him?”**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever “everyone” was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. “What they’re** **_saying,_ ** **” she pressed on, “is that last night Vol- demort turned up in Godric’s Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they’re —** **_dead._ ** **”**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. “Lily and James . . . I can’t believe it . . . I didn’t want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . .” Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.**

Cordelia let out a small sniffle making Remus and Sirius turn to her, the both of them had bowed their heads in memory of their brother and sister. They both hug her tightly, each pressing kisses into her hair. Everyone else had bowed their heads as well, remembering Lily and James Potter.Remus ran a couple of fingers through her hair, a motion that he used to do her little locks as a baby. Severus Snape looked down at his lap remembering his Lily, how he had seen both Lily and the girl who had been crying then she had stared at him, eyes so similar to her mother's, kept murmuring “Mama” under her breath. He shudders and turns back to McGonagall who was having trouble reading.

**“I know . . . I know . . .” he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall’s voice trembled as she went on. “That’s not all. They’re saying he tried to kill the Potters Daughter, Cordelia.** **James called her Cori in the letters he sent me to update me on their situation.** **. But — he couldn’t. He couldn’t kill that little girl No one knows why, or how, but they’re saying that when he couldn’t kill Cordelia Potter, Voldemort’s power somehow broke — and that’s why he’s gone.” Dumbledore nodded glumly. “It’s — it’s** **_true_ ** **?” faltered Professor McGonagall. “After all he’s done ..all the people he’s killed..he couldn’t kill a little girl? It’s just astounding..of all the things to stop him.. but how in the name of heaven did Cordelia survive?”**

**“We can only guess,” said Dumbledore. “We may never know.”**

“You do know sir, now you do right?” Cordelia asks the Headmaster with a small frown on her face. She has asked the question every year since she knew she was a witch and was always told she wasn’t old enough. Everyone looks at the Headmaster in curiosity, wanting to know exactly how it had happened that night. 

“If the books don't reveal it, then I will tell you before you leave the Castle my dear girl.” He says solemnly, giving her a small frown, knowing it won’t be a pleasant conversation.

“I wonder what did happen that night, no one has ever survived the killing curse.” Tracey Davis stated quietly to Gemma Farley who nodded in agreement. Malfoy opened his mouth to make a comment but one glare from this year’s Slytherin king, Terrance Higgs made him shut his mouth almost as quickly as he was going to open it. None of the Slytherin’s understood how Malfoy got into Slytherin, he wasn’t swift or skilled like a serpent, or subtle like one either.

**‘Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; in-stead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, “Hagrid’s late. I suppose it was he who told you I’d be here, by the way?”**

**“Yes,” said Professor McGonagall. “And I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me** **_why_ ** **you’re here, of all places?”**

**“I’ve come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They’re the only family he has left now.”’**

“What are you kidding me!” Half the Hall exclaimed glaring at the Headmaster who let out a small frown.

“They’re horrible muggles, they sound worse than some Death Eaters.” Hannah Abbot stated quietly. 

“They aren’t her family, they’re her relatives,” Luna stated with a sad smile. “Family is the people you can depend on, who will love you unconditionally, relatives are those who share blood similar to yours,” Luna says with a deep frown making people look at her shocked, they never thought she said anything that had wisdom involved. 

“I would’ve gladly taken her in!” Andromeda and Molly state before giving each other a smile.

“I know ladies but Lucius Malfoy was pressing for custody through blood rights since her grandmother was Dorea Black Potter. He was saying that since Narcissa was the only Black left that they should take her and raise her. I didn’t want to risk it. The Dursley’s were her closest blood relative, I did what I thought was best because of the crazy time we were in.” Dumbledore stated sadly. People were still shouting their disagreements and Cordelia sighed. “At the time Sirius was seen as guilty, ideally if I had known about the switch, then Cordelia would’ve immediately gone to him,” he added making Sirius frown, in guilt.

“I agree,” Cordelia stated loudly, pulling everyone's attention to her. “Not that I loved the Dursley’s as much as Headmaster Dumbledore hoped but I don’t want to even imagine what would have happened if Lucius Malfoy had raised me.” She says with a shudder making Draco Malfoy stand up, ready to explode.

“You would’ve turned out a lot better than you did now, keeping better company than you currently do.” Draco started with a snarl. The Professors looked like they wanted to intervene but Cordelia opened her mouth before they could.Snape looked at his godson wondering why he opened his mouth at this moment.

“Oh better company, you hang out with Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson, those three aren’t people I’d call real Slytherin's.” Cordelia retorts glaring at Malfoy. Half of the Slytherin table give murmurs of agreement while some of Malfoy’s cronies glare at her. All of Cordelia’s family and friends were glaring at Draco including the Weasleys.

“How would you know anything about being a Slytherin Potter, you’re Gryffindor’s golden girl. Hanging out with Bloodtraitors and other unsavory characters.” He scoffs, making Cordelia let out a small growl, she hated that nickname more than anything else and she hated the term BloodTraitor.

“Sit down Malfoy, you are embarrassing the Noble House of Slytherin!” Higgs states pulling the git down into his seat, sending his Head of House a glare, when he let out a sneer. Snape immediately stopped knowing that the Slytherin Court has control of the house, not the Head of House, he didn’t have the pull that being on the Court brought. IF he alienated half of the house because of defending his godson, they would never listen to him again. 

“We’re sorry Miss Potter-Black on behalf of our HouseMate, it seems he needs to learn what it means to be a True Slytherin student.” Adrian Pucey stated. Cordelia let out a small smile at him and the rest of the Slytherin Court. 

“It is perfectly fine, I understand that not all members of your house could be cunning and ambitious at the same time,” Cordelia responds diplomatically making some of the older students chuckle at the dig she just gave to Malfoy who didn’t even realize she insulted him. Cordelia turned to Professor McGonagall with a smile. “I’m sorry for the uncivilized outburst that happened Professor McGonagall, could you please continue with the reading.” She said in perfect etiquette from the training Andromeda put her through. Andromeda may have been labeled a blood traitor for marrying a Muggleborn but she was a prim and proper Lady of the House of Black first. Professor McGonagall gave her a smile and continued to read.

**‘“You don’t mean — you** **_can’t_ ** **mean the people who live** **_here_ ** **?” cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. “Dumbledore — you can’t. I’ve been watching them all day. You couldn’t find two people who are less like us. And they’ve got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Cordelia Potter come and live here!”**

**“It’s the best place for her,” said Dumbledore firmly. “Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when he’s older. I’ve written them a letter.”’**

“A letter!” Hermione exclaimed angrily, glaring at the Headmaster making almost everyone look at her surprised, The Hermione Granger was shouting at a teacher? “How could you just leave a letter, not even tell Petunia in person that her sister was dead and she needed to raise Lia!” She shouted angrily. “I am disappointed in you, I thought better.” She stated upset before sitting back down, fiddling with her wand angrily. The hall was shocked, what would she do next, set him on fire?

‘t **“A letter?” repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. “Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! She’ll be famous — a legend — I wouldn’t be surprised if today was known as Cordelia Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Cordelia — every child in our world will know her name!”’**

“There isn’t a Cordelia Potter day right?” Cordelia asks looking at the adults worried. “That was just a joke right? Dear Godric and Helga, tell me there isn’t!” She stated looking at Amelia Bones.

“There is no Cordelia Potter day, Miss Potter-Black, they talked about it but decided against it, because the day would make you uncomfortable when you got older and realized that your parents died. Luckily people realized how inappropriate it would be.” Amelia Bones answered. Cordelia’s face showed visible relief much to Severus Snape’s charging. He couldn’t believe she looked so worried, she was a spoiled brat, there was no way she didn’t like her fame but at that point, she was James Potter’s spawn.  _ ‘And Lily’s”  _ Another voice in his head stated, that sounded very much like Professor McGonagall, he sneered and went back to listening said Professor read.

**“Exactly,” said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. “It would be enough to turn any girl’s head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won’t even remember! Can’t you see how much better off she’ll be, growing up away from all that until she’s ready to take it?”**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, “Yes..yes, you’re right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?” She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Cordelia underneath it.**

“You better not, that’s no place for a small little baby girl like Cori.” Sirius muttered glaring at the Headmaster making Cori’s cheeks burn at the fact that she was called a ‘small little baby girl.’

**“Hagrid’s bringing her.”**

**“You think it —** **_wise_ ** **— to trust Hagrid with something as im- important as this?”**

**“I would trust Hagrid with my life,” said Dumbledore.**

“Me too sir, always.” Cordelia, Ron, and Hermione stated with a smile. Hagrid was red in the face from the compliment but he sent a giant smile to the three students.

**“I’m not saying his heart isn’t in the right place,” said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, “but you can’t pretend he’s not careless. He does tend to — what was that?”**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so** **_wild_ ** **— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

“Aww..” Students and teachers alike stated, glancing at the black-haired beauty on the bench, being snuggled by her godfathers. Cordelia’s face was beat red at the attention and praise.

“Aww my little princess,” Sirius murmured sadly, tugging said princess closer to him, practically in his lap. He knew Remus was upset at the thought as well, they were supposed to raise Cori together, give her all the love in the world and raise her exactly how Lily and James wanted, the way James and later on Sirius, were raised by Dorea and Charlus Potter.

**“Hagrid,” said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. “At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?”**

**“Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,” said the giant, climb- ing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. “Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I’ve got her, sir.”**

“My bike..” Sirius murmured fondly.

“I still have it, Sirius, I’ll give it to you when this is over!” Hagrid told Sirius making him beam with a smile on his face. Remus and Cordelia looked at each other, rolling their eyes fondly at him.

**“No problems, were there?”**

**“No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin’ around. She fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.” Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair that had a small red strip, over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**“Is that where?” whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**“Yes,” said Dumbledore. “She’ll have that scar forever.”**

**“Couldn’t you do something about it, Dumbledore?”**

**“Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give her here, Hagrid — we’d better get this over with.” Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys’ house.**

**“Could I — could I say good-bye to her, sir?” asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Cordelia and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

“I love you Hagrid!” Cordelia stated with a small smile getting one in return from said man.

**“Shhh!” hissed Professor McGonagall, “you’ll wake the Muggles!”**

**“S-s-sorry,” sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handker- chief and burying his face in it. “But I c-c-can’t stand it — Lily an’ James dead — an’ poor little Cori off ter live with Muggles.”**

**“Yes, yes, it’s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we’ll be found,” Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Cordelia gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Cordelia’s blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

“YOU DID WHAT!” Amelia Bones yelled, breaking her normally calm demeanor. She gave the Headmaster a searching look. “You told us you personally delivered Cordelia to her relatives, you never mentioned leaving her on the doorstep.” She stated sternly giving the Headmaster a glare.

“You left sweet little Cordelia on a doorstep, you’ve lost your mind for merlin's sake!” Andromeda stated. “We are going to be having a long talk Albus Dumbledore,” Andromeda stated with Molly, Artur, Remus, Sirius, and Ted nodding in agreement. Poppy Pomfrey looked like she wanted to go check Cordelia over right then and there as if it happened in real-time.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid’s shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**“Well,” said Dumbledore finally, “that’s that. We’ve no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.”**

**“Yeah,” said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, “I’d best get this bike away. G’night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir.” Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar, it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**“I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,” said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**“Good luck, Cordelia” he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. CordeliaPotter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours’ time by Mrs. Dursley’s scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley.. She couldn’t know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: “To Cordelia Potter, The Girl Who Lived"**

McGonagall finishes reading and looks around. She glances at Cordelia who was looking down, looking very defeated. “That’s the end of the Chapter, is there anything that needs to be talked about?” Professor McGonagall asks. 

“I’d like to ask some questions, but I want to read more about Miss Potter-Black’s homelife before I ask those questions. If Miss Potter-Black is properly cared for then the questions will be less.” Madam Bones says. 

“Very Well,” Dumbledore states glancing at Cordelia and giving a small frown when he realizes that she was upset. “Who would like to read next?” He asks. All of Cordelia’s friends and family look at each other and then Cordelia. 

“I will sir,” Neville says looking over at his godsister. Dumbledore smiles and Neville gets up to grab the book, going back to his seat.

  
  



	3. The Vanishing Glass

“ **The Vanishing Glass** .” Neville reads out making Cordelia look up and slightly pale. Remus notices and wonders what could be bothering her but decided that since they would all read it soon, he shouldn’t ask early. He gives her shoulder a small squeeze making her smile and lean her head on his shoulder, swinging her feet toward Sirius’s lap. Sirius glances at his goddaughter and leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He then pats her legs in her lap then turns back to Neville who had paused, allowing them to have their moment.

**‘Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys’ front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.’** ****

“Why was there no sign of another child, or pictures of you?”Sirius asked quietly, still pulling the attention toward them.

“I don’t like my picture taken, Uncle Sirius.” Cordelia states biting the inside of her cheek. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks with each other over her head while her friends all look at each other concerned. 

**Yet Cordelia Potter,was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**“Up! Get up! Now!”**

**Cordelia(** **or as she preferred Cori)** **woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. “Up!” she screeched. Cordelia heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling he’d had the same dream before. Her aunt was back outside the door.**

**“Are you up yet?” she demanded.**

**“Nearly,” said Cordelia.**

**“Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don’t you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy’s birthday.” Cordelia groaned.**

“She wants you to look after the bacon, you are ten years old, you shouldn’t be near the stove, muggle stoves are much more dangerous than magical ones!” Andromeda states looking at her niece who gave her a hesitant smile.

“It’s okay Aunt Andi, I like to cook,” Cordelia says trying to diffuse the tension, knowing that once they found out where she slept until she went to Hogwarts (and a little bit after), all hell would break loose. Neville found her eyes from his place reading and gave her a reassuring smile.

**“What did you say?” her aunt snapped through the door. “Nothing, nothing . . .”**

**Dudley’s birthday — how could she have forgotten? Cordelia got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Cordelia was used to spiders because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,”** Neville paused and looked at Cordelia, his usual calm and bubbly features upset with rage that his godsister was essentially her family’s house-elf.

“Cordelia why didn't you..” He starts to ask but realizes he hasn’t read the last part, the part that will ensure her to never go back.He turns back to the book.

**‘and that was where she slept.’**

“YOU SLEPT WHERE?” Molly Weasley and Sirius Black shouted at the same time. The rest of the hall exploded all looking angry on Cordelia’s behalf. Cordelia looked down, slowly pushing her feet off of Sirius’s lap, in an attempt to go move but Remus held her in place.

“Cub, why didn’t you tell anyone?” Remus asked, looking at his goddaughter who had a small frown on her face. 

“It didn’t matter, I thought the people here knew,” Cordelia states making all the professors look at her confused. Professor Sprout looked like she was about to cry, whereas McGonagall and Flitwick were glaring at the Headmaster who was looking so distraught. Professor Snape was looking at Cordelia confused like she was lying. 

“What do you mean Potter?” Severus Snape asked, desperately trying to keep the sneer out of his voice. Cordelia blinked for a second at her Professor while the Slytherin’s were eyeing him apprehensively.

“Well sir, my Hogwarts letter was addressed to my cupboard, so I just figured everyone knew and didn’t care as long as I came to Hogwarts,” Cordelia states shyly making Minerva McGonagall pale a bit before glaring at the Headmaster. Professor Snape looked like he swallowed a lemon, and like he was in deep thought.

“I told you, Albus!” Minerva shouts at him. “I told you they were the worst sort of Muggles!” Minerva states making Cordelia sigh. Cordelia looks at Neville to continue and he gives her a look.

“I’ll continue now but this conversation isn’t over Cori,” Neville states with a frown, giving an angry glance at the Headmaster. He looks at the book, continuing to read.

**‘When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley’s birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Cordelia, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course, it involved punching somebody.’**

“Better not think of punching my sweet little prongslett, my little princess,” Sirius mutters pulling Cordelia onto his lap making her let out a tiny squeak, face bright red. Remus lets out a small chuckle, wrapping an arm around Sirius, pulling both of them closer to him.

**‘Dudley’s favorite punching bag was Cordelia, but he couldn’t often catch her. Cordelia didn’t look it, but she was very fast.’**

“That she is! My seeker, the youngest in a century! Little Cordelia Potter!”Oliver Wood states making a dramatic entrance. Cori smiles and gets off of Sirius’s lap, running down to embrace Oliver. She jumps on him and she wraps her arms and legs around him.

“Oli!” Cordelia states muffled in his shoulder. Blaise Zabini looks up at the scene and frowns making his friends chuckle. He watches jealousy as Oliver carries Cordelia back to Sirius who pulls her onto his lap and wraps her in a hug. Blaise’s friends look over at him with an amused look.

“They’re just friends,” Daphne states giving Blaise’s shoulder a squeeze. “She’s more like me where she wouldn’t have jumped her boyfriend like that, don’t worry. If you really wanna court her, you should do it in a pureblood way, she likes our culture, you can tell by the way her face lights up.” Daphne gives her friend advice

“Thanks, Daph, maybe after this chapter, they’ll do a break and I can talk to her.” Blaise states. All of his friends give him nods and encouraging looks. He glances at the girl he likes, letting out a small smile seeing her in her godfather’s arms, talking to her friends waiting for Neville to continue.

**‘Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Cordelia had always been small and skinny for her age. She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley’s and** **clothes Petunia found at the charity dump,** **and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was,** **not to mention an entirely different gender** **.’**

“Don’t worry puppy, we’ll get you a new wardrobe, I know Andi got you some stuff but we’ll get you whatever you want princess,” Sirius says running hands through her hair and giving her a reassuring smile.

“I don’t need much Uncle Siri, just maybe a couple of pairs of shirts and pants,” Cordelia states quietly. Remus chuckles.

“With having Sirius Black as your godfather?” Remus asks rhetorically. “You’ll probably get a whole closet, which you deserve,” Remus says smiling at her. She nods and gives him a smile before turning back to Neville.

**‘Cordelia had a thin face, knobbly knees,** **black hair that had a small red strand on the left side,** **and bright green eyes.**

“You look so much like your father.” Sirius says, making Cordelia smile but Andi lets out a small hum of disagreement.”With Lily’s eyes of course.” Sirius adds, making Snape look up and notice Cordelia’s bright jewel-colored eyes staring at him with curiosity. Snape snarls in his mind, wondering if her eyes are the only thing Lily's she received.

“She has Dorea’s cheekbones, and facial structure which is slightly different from James, although she did inherit the Potter hair except for the streak of red, although I don’t remember you having it when you were born,” Andromeda states narrowing her eyes at her niece. Cordelia blushes but turns back to Neville.

**‘She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose’**

All of the men in Cordelia’s life as well as some who she hasn’t been introduced to growl at the statement. Cordelia hugs her godfathers so that they calm down.

**‘The only thing Cori liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**

**“In the car crash when your parents died,” she had said. “And don’t ask questions.”**

**_Don’t ask questions_ ** **— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Cordelia was turning over the bacon.**

**“Comb your hair!” he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Cordelia needed a haircut. Cori must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way — all over the place,’**

“Potter hair always does that, your grandfather invented a popular potion in his spare time to help unruly hair like James and yours as well, from being an Auror, since he was also a potions master,” Remus informs Cordelia who beams at home with a proud smile. Snape looks over at the werewolf started, he had forgotten about Charlus Potter being the brat’s grandfather, Charlus Potter’s work was unmatched by any potions master today, including himself. He wondered why the girl hadn't shown promise in his class, as much as he hated James Potter, he could grudgingly admit that he could make a potion. He noted the question into his mind for later on in the book, knowing it will probably come up.

**‘Cordelia was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Cordelia often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

**Cori put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn’t much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**“Thirty-six,” he said, looking up at his mother and father. “That’s two less than last year.”**

**“Darling, you haven’t counted Auntie Marge’s present, see, it’s here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy.”**

**“All right, thirty-seven then,” said Dudley, going red in the face. Cori, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.’**

“Oh don’t do that sweetheart, you could seriously hurt yourself. I doubt they feed you enough so you could make yourself sick.” Mrs.Weasley says, making Cordelia blush and awkwardly look down at the table. Mr.Weasley sees Cori’s embarrassed state and takes pity, wrapping an arm around his wife.

“It’s alright love, she’s out of there now.”He states, making Mrs.Weasley nodded. 

**‘Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, “And we’ll buy you another** **_two_ ** **presents while we’re out today. How’s that, popkin?** **_Two_ ** **more presents. Is that all right?”**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally, he said slowly, “So I’ll have thirty . . . thirty . . .”**

**“Thirty-nine, sweetums,” said Aunt Petunia.’**

“How does he not know how to do basic Mathematics?”Hermione screams outraged along with half the Ravenclaw table and the parents in the room. 

“Dudley never did his own work,” Cordelia murmured quietly. Everyone looked at her while she mentioned it.

“He seems dumber than a troll,” Ron mutters making everyone around him snort including Remus and Sirius.

“He’s awfully spoiled, even my parents didn’t get me that many presents.” Draco Malfoy states making everyone look at him shocked that he said something that wasn’t an insult. He blushes and ducks his head before turning back to the story.

**“Oh.” Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. “All right then.”**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.“Little tyke wants his money’s worth, just like his father. ’Atta boy, Dudley!” He ruffled Dudley’s hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Cordelia and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**“Bad news, Vernon,” she said. “Mrs. Figg’s broken her leg. She can’t take her.” She jerked her head in Cori’s direction.**

“She has a name you disgusting piece of vermin,” Sirius states making everyone look at him wondering just how far the Black Madness has embedded in Sirius Black but then they all glance at Andromeda Tonks who was glaring at the book with rage lit in her eyes.

**‘Dudley’s mouth fell open in horror, but Cordelia’s heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley’s birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Cori was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Cori hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she’d ever owned.**

**“Now what?” said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Cori as though she’d planned this. Cordelia knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn’t easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbies, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**“We could phone Marge,” Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**“Don’t be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.”’**

“Is that the one that you..?” George asks glancing at Cori who had let out a snort after Neville had read the last line. 

“Yup,” Cordelia states smirking at him with a smirk that made Remus and Sirius do a double-take. Cordelia was sporting a smirk similar to her father when he had a genius idea for a prank or a new plot to get Lily Evans to go out with him. Professor McGonagall almost fainted seeing the look on her little lion cubs face, remembering the pranks that would happen once her father had that look on his face.

**‘The Dursleys often spoke about Cori like this, as though she wasn’t there — or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn’t understand them, like a slug.**

**“What about what’s-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?”**

**“On vacation in Majorca,” snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**“You could just leave me here,” Cori put in hopefully (she’d be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley’s computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she’d just swallowed a lemon. “And come back and find the house in ruins?” she snarled.**

**“I won’t blow up the house,” said Cori, but they weren’t listening.**

**“I suppose we could take her to the zoo,” said Aunt Petunia slowly, “. . . and leave her in the car. . . .”**

**“That cars new, he’s not sitting in it alone. . . .”**

“They were more worried about the car than you?” Hermione shrieked looking at Cordelia with fire blazing in her eyes. Cordelia glanced at Hermione with a sad look, that held a lack of hope or spark that her normal jewel-colored eyes held.

“It’s fine ‘Mione, I’m used to it,” Cordelia states looking completely resigned. Everyone in the hall looked at Cordelia in shock, normally she was full of so much fire, but her relatives made her dull and so subservient.

**‘Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn’t really crying — it had been years since he’d really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. “Dinky Duddydums, don’t cry, Mummy won’t let her spoil your special day!” she cried, flinging her arms around him.’**

“Dinky Duddydums?” Fred and George ask at the same time with identical smirks. The whole hall was bursting with laughter even some of the professors were laughing and Cordelia even thought she saw Professor Snape hiding a small smirk. The nickname was so funny that even the Slytherin’s were openly laughing. 

“Even ickle-Ronnikins is a better nickname than that,” Ron mutters making Cordelia giggle madly. Once everyone calmed down,they got back to the story.

**‘“I . . . don’t . . . want . . . her . . . t-t-to come!” Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. “She always sp-spoils everything!” He shot Cori a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang — “Oh, good Lord, they’re here!” said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley’s best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people’s arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Cori, who couldn’t believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys’ car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn’t been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they’d left, Uncle Vernon had taken Cordelia aside.**

**“I’m warning you,” he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Cori’s, “I’m warning you now, girl— any funny business, anything at all — and you’ll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.”**

“Don’t you dare threaten my cub you whale.” Remus growls eyes flashing amber making people look at him scared or confused. Cordelia and Sirius glare at anyone giving Remus a dirty look before Cori turns toward him, placing her hand on his arm.

“I’m fine Uncle Moony, I’m here, I’m safe,” Cori murmurs quietly making Remus look at her, taking in her facial features and assuring her safety, the wolf going back down from protecting his cub. He smiles at her and places a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you kiddo.” He says before wrapping a hand in Sirius’ to keep them both calm. Remus was the rational one between the two but when it came to his mate and cub, he would kill for them.

**“I’m not going to do anything,” said Cori.“honestly . . .”’**

“I’m sorry Cori but you just jinxed yourself, that’s the way the Potter-Luck works,” Sirius says making everyone chuckle who knew how Potter Luck worked. 

“I know Siri, I know.” Cori chuckles.

**‘But Uncle Vernon didn’t believe her. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Cori and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn’t make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Cordelia coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn’t been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she left “to hide that horrible scar.” Dudley had laughed himself silly at Cori, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy** **boy** **clothes and taped glasses. The next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. She had been given a week in her cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she** **_couldn’t_ ** **explain how it had grown back so quickly.’**

“They gave you a week in the cupboard for accidental magic even though Petunia knew all about it because of Lily.?” Professor Snape asks before he can stop himself. Cori looks at her least-favorite professor and nods.

“Yes sir, anytime I did something freakish I would be confined to my cupboard,” Cordelia states in a nice tone, not giving any attitude making Snape look at her in a new light. Severus Snape stared at Cordelia Potter wondering how he missed the signs of her abuse, she was obviously smaller than most of the students, her height was the average 2nd Years and she was small, both Lily and Potter were both tall and filled out well. A Lot of the Professors were thinking along the same lines, how could they have missed this.

“Are you a metamorphmagus like Dora dear?” Andromeda asks glancing at her daughter who changed her hair to match Cordelia’s. Cordelia shrugs looking at her Aunt confused. The hall turns to the two, watching the conversation to see if Cordelia possessed the trait that was passed down through the House of Black. “Hmm, try imagining yourself with red hair like your mom's.” Andromeda states at her niece. “Close your eyes and think of it.” She instructs. Cordelia does as instructed remembering her mom's red hair that matched the stripe in her hair. 

“Oh Merlin.” Cordelia hears someone mutter. She opens her eyes and looks down at her hair which is now red like her mom. Severus Snape let out a shaky breath and slammed his occlumency shields up to not freak out, he usually thought Potter’s spawn was just all Potter but with the red hair and green eyes, it felt like he was staring at his best friend. He swallowed hard and watched as the girl looked in the mirror Black gave her confused and in awe.

“Now focus on what you originally looked back to change your hair,” Tonks adds in smiling at her little cousin. Cordelia nods and closes her eyes focusing on her original look, her raven locks with the signature Potter messiness, and her red streak that never seemed to go away. “Beautiful!” Tonks states making Cordelia blush.

**‘Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley’s (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally, it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn’t fit Cori. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Cori wasn’t punished.**

**On the other hand, she’d gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley’s gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Cori ’s surprise as anyone else’s, there she was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Cori’s headmistress telling them Cordelia had been climbing school buildings. But all she’d tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Cordelia supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump.’**

“You ended up on the roof of your school?” Professor Flitwick asks, looking at her in awe. Cordelia looked around the hall confused at the awed faces. 

“Yeah, I now know it was accidental magic and that I somehow got on the roof. “ Cordelia says casually. “Why does everyone look so impressed? It’s just accidental magic?” Cori asks whispering in Sirius’ ear. Remus lets out a small chuckle at how innocent Cordelia sounds. 

“Well love, that’s really strong accidental magic, to be able to fly or even apparate at your age is unheard of,” Remus says making Cori frown. He notices her frown as do others so he decides to ask about it. “Why are you, upset sweetheart?” Remus asks.

“Because I knew I was a freak in the Muggle world, and I shouldn’t have expected it to be different here,” Cori mutters quietly, looking down at her lap. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, both having heard it along with Professor Flitwick. Everyone else looks at her confused, not having heard what she said due to how quiet it was.

“You are not a freak in either world, you are an amazing young witch Cordelia Lily Dorea Potter-Black and I will not allow you to call yourself such words again young lady.” Remus scolds her sternly making her blush but nod from her lap.

“Remy is right princess, you are amazing and you need to stop regarding yourself like that, you are an amazing young woman,” Sirius states comforting his goddaughter while cursing the muggles in his mind. Cori nods.

“Alright Uncle Remy, Uncle Siri I’m sorry,” Cordelia says quietly leaning back against Sirius, trying to cuddle him more. Sirius tightens his arms around his goddaughter. 

“Don’t apologize, love, it’s not your fault,” Remus says before glancing at Neville who decides to continue reading.

**‘But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn’t school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg’s cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work,Cordelia, the council, Cordelia, the bank, and Cordelia were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**“. . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,” he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**“I had a dream about a motorcycle,” said Cori, remembering suddenly. “It was flying.”**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Cori, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: “MOTORCYCLES DON’T FLY!”**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.“I know they don’t,” said Cori. “It was only a dream.”**

“You remember the motorbike?” Hagrid asks, amazed. Cori nods with a wistful smile on her face.

“I remember it from different memories, the night you took me to Aunt Petunia’s is one of them but I remember riding in it with Uncle Padfoot and Daddy,” Cori says with a small smile. Sirius smiles at his goddaughter remembering when James and he used to drive Cordelia around to help her fall asleep, only after Remus and Lily had put so many different charms, spells, and runes on the sidecar that Cori would lay in, she loved it.

**‘But she wished she hadn’t said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn’t, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.’**

“Those horrible people,” Ron mutters angrily glancing at Hermione who was looking at Cori upset and laces his hand in Hermione’s giving it a squeeze. “She’s okay now ‘Mione. She’s never going back.” He says glancing at the Headmaster who was frowning. 

**‘It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Cordelia what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn’t bad, either, Cori thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn’t blond.’**

“You have such an active imagination Cori, the Nargles appreciate an active imagination, it shows the mind can handle complex situations and that you have a quick wit.” Luna says serenely, making Cordelia smile. 

“Thanks, Luna.” Cordelia smiles at her blonde friend while some of the Ravenclaws stare at the blonde girl apprehensively. 

**‘Cordelia had the best morning she’d had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn’t fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her.. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn’t have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Cordelia was allowed to finish the first.**

**Cori felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.’**

“You are so pessimistic kiddo,” Ted states looking at his niece with a small frown. She gives him a sad smile.

**‘After lunch, they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon’s car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn’t look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**“Make it move,” he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn’t budge. “Do it again,” Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. “This is boring,” Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Cori moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn’t have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Cori’s/**

**_It winked.’_ **

“Snake’s don’t wink Cori.” Hermione states making Cori chuckled at her. 

“Mione, you are forgetting a very special talent of mine that would make the snake wink.” Cori says making people look at them confused and Hermione look sheepish.

**‘Cori stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren’t. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Cori a look that said quite plainly:**

**“** **_I get that all the time._ ** **”**

**“I know,” Cori murmured through the glass, though she wasn’t sure the snake could hear him. “It must be really annoying.”**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**“Where do you come from, anyway?” Cori asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Cordelia peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**“Was it nice there?”**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Cori read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. “Oh, I see — so you’ve never been to Brazil?”**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Cori made both of them jump. “DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON’T** **_BELIEVE_ ** **WHAT IT’S DOING!”** **Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**“Out of the way, you,” he said, punching Cori in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Cori fell hard on the concrete floor.’** ****

“Were you okay dear?” Mrs.Weasley asks Cordelia who had winced at the description.

“Yes ma’am, I was fine, no harm done.” Cordelia lies through her teeth, without biting the inside of her cheek for a change, throwing a now-nicer Severus Snape off her scent. ****

**‘What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Cori sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor’s tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past her, Cori could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, “Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, amigo.”**

“You heard the snake?” A first-year Hufflepuff asks. Cordelia nods. “Isn’t talking to snakes a dark trait?” She asks naively. 

“Yeah isn’t that a Slytherin trait?” A second-year Ravenclaw boy asks. The Slytherins look upset and some of the other houses look like their in agreement. Cordelia had a small smile on her face making the others look at her confused. Why was she so happy being called Dark and Slytherin?

“No, there’s a difference between Dark and Evil. Dark magic isn’t always evil and isn’t always bad. Having a Dark trait doesn’t make you evil or automatically make you a Slytherin. Not all Slytherins are evil just like not all Gryffindors are good and noble heroes or how everyone says Hufflepuffs aren’t brave,or Ravenclaws aren’t always witty.” Cordelia states nobily making people look at her in shock.

“So you don’t have a thing against Slytherin’s?” A first year Slytherin asks hopefully. Cordelia smiles and shakes her head before turning back to Neville.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**“But the glass,” he kept saying, “where did the glass go?”**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Cordelia had seen, the snake hadn’t done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon’s car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Cordelia at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, “Cordelia was talking to it, weren’t you, girl?”**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Cori . He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, “Go — cupboard — stay — no meals,” before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Cori lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn’t know what time it was and she couldn’t be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn’t risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.’**

“THAT LUMP OF A MUGGLE DARE PUT YOU IN A CUPBOARD, FOR HOW LONG?” Sirius shouted startling Cori who had started to lean back a little tired in his lap. She had flinched slightly and Sirius saw, immediately feeling guilty. “I’m sorry little love I didn’t mean to scare you, but can you please answer the question?” He asks looking at Cordelia.

“Not long at all Uncle Siri,” Cori said in an innocent voice, looking down at her lap embarrassed. Remus picking up on the behavior that matched Sirius when he used to talk about his parents, starts rubbing Cordelia’s back. Cori sighs and leans back against the hand, and against Sirius’ chest.

**‘She’d lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she’d been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. She couldn’t remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead,** **along with mad laugher and a fat man looking at her shocked.** **This, she supposed, was the crash, thoughs he couldn’t imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn’t remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When she had been younger, Cordelia had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family.’** ****

“That’s not true Lia, you have all of us Weasleys!” Bill Weasley states from his seat making the younger girl blush as some other students started adding in.

“You have us Cori, you’re a Black and a Potter, no matter what anyone says.” Sirius states staring down Draco Malfoy who had gone to say something against her. “You’ve got me and Moons who love you like our own.” Sirius states making Cori tear up and turn her face into his chest and sniffle. Sirius smiles planting a kiss on her head before rubbing her back and looking at Neville to continue.

**‘ Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Cordelia furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Cori tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Cordelia had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley’s gang hated that odd Cordelia Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley’s gang.’** ****

“That’s the end of the chapter.” Neville states glaring at the book before looking at his godsister who was curled up in Sirius’ lap. “Should we take a break or continue?” He asks worried looking at his godsister. “Do you need a break Cori?” Neville asks another question after no one had given him an answer looking over at her. 

“No let’s continue,this next chapter will be very refreshing.” Cordelia states with a small smile remembering all the letters that came to the house, driving Vernon Dursley mad. 

“Alright we should continue since it’s okay with Miss Potter-Black, does anyone want to read next?” The Headmaster asks. Susan Bones hesitantly raises her hand. “Alright Miss Bones,”The Headmaster states making the book float out of Neville’s lap to Susan’s making her smile.

“Thank you Headmaster,” Susan states with a smile before giving a hesitant one to Cordelia who smiles back.

“At the next break I’d like to talk to you Albus, as well as some of the other Professors.” Amelia Bones states sternly making them all nod. “Lord Black, Mr.Lupin I’d like you to sit in on the meeting as well,” She adds.

“Yes ma’am and it’s Lupin-Black.” Remus states politely making her nod. They all turn to Susan to start reading who blushes and glances at the book.

  
  


  
  



	4. Letters from No One

**“Letters from No One.”** Susan reads looking at the book confused before glancing at Cordelia who had a small smile gracing her face.

**‘The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Cordelia her longest-ever punishment. By the time she was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

**Cordelia was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley’s gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley’s favorite sport:** **Cordelia Chasing.’**

“Maybe we should play Dudley Chasing,”Fred growls angrily at the book. George lights up at the idea and him and his brother start making a list of pranks to play on Dudley. Sirius and Remus look at it and decide at the next break to give them some of the Marauders' old pranks that they mostly used on Snape or on some of the worse Slytherins. Ron looks at his brother's list and adds a couple of ideas for Dudley.

**‘This was why Cordelia spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came she would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, she wouldn’t be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon’s old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Cordelia, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.’**

“You’re not going there dear sister, you’re going to HoggyWarts!” Fred and George say at the same time making everyone laugh and Cordelia gets pulled out of her negative thoughts.

**“They stuff people’s heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall,” he told Cori. “Want to come upstairs and practice?” “No, thanks,” said Cordelia. “The poor toilet’s never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick.” Then she ran before Dudley could work out what she’d said.’**

The hall burst into laughter. “Who knew Cordelia could be so cheeky?” Andromeda states with a small smile whereas all of her friends were giving her looks.

“Cordelia Lily Dorea Potter-Black, “Fred starts.

“How dare you hold out on us,” George adds.

“Little Sister.” They finish together making Cordelia roll her eyes at them with a small smile. Remus and Sirius look at each other after seeing their little girl smile and vow to make her smile more. 

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Cori at Mrs. Figg’s. Mrs. Figg wasn’t as bad as usual. It turned out she’d broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn’t seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Cori watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she’d had it for several years.**

“Chocolate Cake should taste fresh,” Remus says letting out a small whimper at the sound of bad chocolate, making Cordelia nod in agreement and Sirius look at them fondly. Remus looks at his cub with a small smile and pulls a Honeydukes chocolate bar from his robe and hands it to her. “Here you go little cub,” He says, making her smile as she accepts it and opens it, a dazed smile on her face. She breaks it up, giving a piece to Remus and another piece to Sirius.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren’t looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

“That’s ultimately barbaric!” Hermione states looking at the book incredulously. 

“Your cousin sounds like he looks charming, Cordelia,” Pavarati states with her face looking a little green. Cori chuckles and looks around the hall, seeing most of the girls' and boy's expressions mirror hers. 

“They really have those sticks?” Professor McGonagall asks with a frown. Cordelia nods. “How awful, what a horrible school.” She states with a hiss, sounding like her animagus form.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Ver- non said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn’t believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Cordelia didn’t trust herself to speak. She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Cordelia went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**“What’s this?” She asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if she dared to ask a question.**

**“Your new school uniform,” she said.**

**Cordelia looked in the bowl again.**

**“Oh,” he said, “I didn’t realize it had to be so wet.”**

“You’re so sassy, Delly,” Oliver states with a grin, remembering the first time he had met Cordelia properly. Cordelia blushes and mutters under her breath about stupid brothers embarrassing her making Remus and Sirius chuckle with their hearing. The hall was already laughing at Cori’s response, even the teachers and Snape was fighting a small smirk at the girl's wit, he couldn’t help it, it was something Lily would’ve said.

“Don’t be stupid,” snapped Aunt Petunia. “I’m dyeing some of Dudley’s old things gray for you. It’ll look just like everyone else’s when I’ve finished.”

“They didn’t even buy you a school uniform?” Hermione asks outraged.

“They never bought me new clothes, you’ve known this Hermione.” Cordelia snaps with her temper flaring, feeling embarrassed. She quickly realizes her tone and her anger deflates, guilt seeking in. “Sorry Mione didn’t mean to snap.” She says quietly. Hermione shrugs her off, giving her a gentle smile and squeezing her shoulder.

“Why didn’t they buy you clothes sweetheart?” Mrs.Weasley asks from her place, she knew that even if it was a money issue, she still was able to cloth and feed her 7 kids.

“They said they couldn’t afford it, ma’am.” Cordelia states but then she mutters under her breath. “Not like they wanted me anyway, I knew it.” She mutters sadly, deflating a little more from her place next to Sirius, she had moved between the chapters.

**Cordelia seriously doubted this but thought it best not to argue. She sat down at the table and tried not to think about hows he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Cori’s new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**“Get the mail, Dudley,” said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

“He actually asked the baby whale to get something?” Neville asks making most people look at him shocked at his outgoing attitude, alot of them still saw him as the shy boy who fell during flying class, even though Neville had grown into a strong young wizard.

**“Make freak get it.”**

**“Get the mail, Cordelia.”**

**“Make Dudley get it.”**

**“Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley.”**

“He called you freak?” Sirius growls angrily, glancing at his goddaughter. She nods biting her lip, nervous that Sirius was mad at her. Remus, noticing this elbowed his husband making Sirius blink and the anger was gone. “I’m not mad at you love, I’m mad at your horrible relatives.” He says kissing her cheek.

**Cordelia dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon’s sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and —** **_a letter for Cordelia._ **

“Ooo I bet it’s her Hogwarts letter.” Colin Creevy mutters to his younger brother making Cordelia smile slightly at the younger male.

**Cordelia picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her. Who would?She had no friends, no other relatives —she didn’t belong to the library, so she’d never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake** **although the second last name confused her greatly** **:**

**Miss. C. Potter-** **Black**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter** **_H._ **

**“Hurry up,** **freak** **!” shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. “What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?” He chuckled at his own joke.**

**Cordelia went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**“Marge’s ill,” he informed Aunt Petunia. “Ate a funny whelk . . .”**

**“Dad!” said Dudley suddenly. “Dad,** **freak’s** **got something!”**

“You should’ve waited till you got in your room, lass,” Moody states, eyeing the girl. She smiles at him and nods. “CONSTANT VIGILANCE!”He booms scaring about 95% of the hall. Some of the professors roll their eyes at the paranoid man.

**Cordelia was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon.**

**“That’s** **_mine_ ** **!” said Cordelia, trying to snatch it back.**

“Oh snap watch out, the temper is coming,” Ron mutters making Cordelia glance at him sharply, green eyes starting to glow making him look wide-eyed. “Mate, breathe.” He states quietly. She nods and takes a couple of deep breaths, eyes going back to the beautiful green color that they normally were. The people of the hall look at the two of them confused before Susan clears her throat to get everyone’s attention.

**“Who’d be writing to you?” sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn’t stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

**“P-P-Petunia!” he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**“Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!”**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Cori and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn’t used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

“He hit his own father, how horrible!” Mrs.Weasley mutters to Arthur. “If any of our kids ever acted like that, I’d take the spoon to them!” She states making all the Weasley’s shift on the bench.

**“I want to read that letter,” he said loudly.**

**“** **_I_ ** **want to read it,” said Cordelia furiously, “as it’s** **_mine._ ** **”**

**“Get out, both of you,” croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Cordelia didn’t move. “I WANT MY LETTER!” she shouted.**

“Oo there’s the famous Cordelia Potter-Black temper.” Fred states.

“Right you are Gred, our little sister has more of a fiery temper” George continues.

“Then our dear little Gin-Gin.” Fred finishes making both girls glance at each other and fire a bat-bogey hex at the both of them.

“Miss Potter-Black and Miss Weasley!” The Professors exclaim loudly as their parents/guardians call out “Ginerva Molly Weasley and Cordelia Lily Dorea Potter-Black, making the two look at each other.

“Professors, didn’t you hear them?” Cordelia states with a small innocent look. “They were making fun of our tempers and we figured if we stopped them now, they wouldn’t interrupt later.” She states making innocent puppy eyes. The Professors sigh and decide to drop the whole situation.

**“Let** **_me_ ** **see it!” demanded Dudley.**

**“OUT!” roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Cori and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Cordelia and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Cori, her glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on her stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

“HE THREW YOU?” Remus growled standing up, eyes turning amber. Moony was roaring in his head, demanding for the head of the one who hurt his little innocent cub. Sirius and Cordelia glanced at each other and knew they had to stop him, Moony was in control.

“Moons, our cub is okay, she’s safe,” Sirius says quietly, stepping infront of Remus. Remus let out a small growl and wasn’t really listening to Sirius. Sirius glanced at his goddaughter who stood up and walked infront of Remus. 

“Uncle Moony.” She says quietly, neck tilted slightly to the side, showing that she wasn’t challenging the wolf. The amber eyes moved to her and he breathed in her scent, noticing his sweet little cub’s scent of chocolate, parchment, and a floral scent, making him stop. 

“Cub’s okay?” Moony asks, taking full control of Remus. Cordelia nods and slowly hugs her Uncle Remus. Moony breathes in the scent again and calms down, giving Remus back his control.

“You okay Uncle Remy?” Cordelia asks looking up at her Uncle, a slightly worried look on her face. Remus lets out a breath and presses a kiss on the top of her head.

“Yeah, love, sorry about that,” Remus says apologizing sheepishly. Cordelia chuckles and pulls him back to their seats and plops on his lap, knowing he needed to see that she was okay. Remus wraps his arms around his goddaughter and pushes her back against his chest gently, running a hand through her hair, reminding Cordelia of the last chapter. 

**“Vernon,” Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, “look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don’t think they’re watching the house?”**

**“Watching — spying — might be following us,” muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

“As if we’d waste precious time on you, filthy muggle.” Draco Malfoy mutters making some of his housemates look at him, confused and amused.

**“But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don’t want —”**

**Cordelia could see Uncle Vernon’s shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**“No,” he said finally. “No, we’ll ignore it. If they don’t get an an- swer. . . . Yes, that’s best . . . we won’t do anything. . . .”**

**“But —”**

**“I’m not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn’t we swear when we took her in we’d stamp out that dangerous nonsense?”**

The adults in the room and the kids who knew what trying to stamp out magic did to kids looked at the girl relieved. If Cordelia had 

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he’d never done before; he visited Cori in her cupboard.**

**“Where’s my letter?” said Cordelia , the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. “Who’s writing to me?”**

**“No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,” said Uncle Ver- non shortly. “I have burned it.”**

**“It was** **_not_ ** **a mistake,” said Cordelia angrily, “it had my cupboard on it.”**

**“SILENCE!” yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**“Er — yes, Cordelia— about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking . . . you’re really getting a bit big for it . . . we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley’s second bedroom.”**

**“Why?” said Cordelia**

**“Don’t ask questions!” snapped his uncle. “Take this stuff upstairs, now.”**

“Good girl Potter-Black, always ask someone's motives.” Alastor Moody stated with a smile, glancing at the girl with a proud look. The adults looked at him exasperated.

**The Dursleys’ house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon’s sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn’t fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next-door neighbor’s dog; in the corner was Dudley’s first-ever television set, which he’d put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end-all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they’d never been touched.**

“They had a guest bedroom and another bedroom for toys and you couldn’t have one of those?” Charlie Weasley asked angrily.

“It’s okay Charlie, it wasn't that bad, I didn’t grow up with a fear of spiders,” Cordelia says trying to find a positive so her surrogate family didn’t worry. Ron shuddered at the word spider. Charlie goes to sit by the twins who were continuing their list of pranks for the Dursely’s and wrote the word Dragon on it making Fred and George chuckle. Cordelia looks over confused but they quickly put the list away.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, “I don’t** **_want_ ** **her in there . . . I** **_need_ ** **that room . . . make her get out. . . .”**

**Cordelia sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday she’d have given anything to be up here. Today she’d rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**The next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He’d screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn’t have his room back. Cori was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing she’d opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Cori, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, “There’s another one! ‘Miss C. Potter-Black, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —’ ”**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Cori right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Cordelia had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Cori’s letter clutched in his hand. “Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom,” he wheezed at Cordelia “Dudley — go — just go.”**

“That child is so spoiled, I wanna knock him down a few pegs,” Blaise said darkly to his friends at the Slytherin table. Adrian and Terrance nodded in agreement, while Warrington cracked his knuckles warningly. They wanted to adopt the Potter-Black girl and make her an honorary snake. Severus noticed the looks his snakes were giving the girl and bit back a sigh, somehow he feels that at the end of this book series, Potter will be in the snake pit.

**Cordelia walked round and round her new room. Someone knew she had moved out of her cupboard and they seemed to know she hadn’t received her first letter. Surely that meant they’d try again? And this time she’d make sure they didn’t fail. She had a plan.**

“Oh no, Cori.” Ron, Hermione, and Neville stated at the same time, making Cordelia scowl. 

“What’s wrong with her making a plan?” Tonks asked looking at her little cousin who had an adorable pout on her face. The other adults looked at her in agreement.

“Cori is a brilliant witch but normally whenever she plans something, the opposite happens,” Hermione states with the two boys nodding in agreement.

“That is not true.” Cordelia pouts. 

“Troll, Quirell, Lockhart, Spiders, Sirius, Hogsmeade, First Task.” Ron lists with Neville chiming in. The adults all looked at each other confused. 

“T-Troll?” Andromeda asks making Cordelia shake her head. 

“You’ll find out soon,” Cordelia says ominously, making the adults groan loudly.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o’clock the next morning. Cordelia turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn’t wake the Dursleys. She stalked downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

**“AAAAARRRGH!”**

**Cordelia leapt into the air; she’d trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something** **_alive_ ** **!**

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror, Cori realized that the big, squashy something had been her uncle’s face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Cordelia didn’t do exactly what she’d been trying to do. He shouted at Cori for about half an hour and then told her to go and make a cup of tea. Cori shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time she got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon’s lap. Cordelia could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**“I want —” she began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes. Uncle Vernon didn’t go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**“See,” he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, “if they can’t** **_deliver_ ** **them they’ll just give up.”**

**“I’m not sure that’ll work, Vernon.”**

**“Oh, these peoples minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they’re not like you and me,” said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Cori. As they couldn’t go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed “Tiptoe Through the Tulips” as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Cori found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

“Shouldn’t someone have gone to her at this point, if the letters hadn’t been delivered?”Amelia Bones asks looking at the Professors from her seat at the Hufflepuff table. “Isn’t Professor McGonagall in charge of overseeing the Muggleborn students?” She asks, glancing at her.

“I had stated that the letter hadn’t been given to Cordelia and Albus stated that it was all under control, I had given up hope until I had saw her at the opening feast.” Professor McGonagall states glaring at the Headmaster who had the decency to look ashamed. 

**“Who on earth wants to talk to** **_you_ ** **this badly?” Dudley asked Cordelia in amazement. On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**“No post on Sundays,” he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, “no damn letters today —” Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Cordelia leapt into the air trying to catch one —**

**“Out! OUT!”**

“That’s my seeker!” Oliver yells proudly, making Cordelia blush and turn, hiding her face in Remus’s arm making him chuckle.

**Uncle Vernon seized Cori around the waist and threw her into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

“He threw you again?” Ted Tonks asks angrily. Cori nods hesitantly, not used to seeing her mellow Uncle Ted angry. He glares at the Headmaster and then the book while Amelia Bones writes something down on her paper with a glare placed at Albus Dumbledore.

**“That does it,” said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. “I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We’re going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!”**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn’t dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. “Shake ’em off . . . shake ’em off,” he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn’t stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall, Dudley was howling. He’d never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he’d missed five television programs he’d wanted to see, and he’d never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Cordelia shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Cordelia stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering. . . .**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**“ ’Scuse me, but is one of you Miss C. Potter-Black? Only I got about an ’undred of these at the front desk.”**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Miss C Potter-Black Room 17 Railview Hotel Cokeworth**

**Cordelia made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked her hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**“I’ll take them,” said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. “Wouldn’t it be better just to go home, dear?” Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn’t seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**“Daddy’s gone mad, hasn’t he?” Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dud- ley sniveled. “It’s Monday,” he told his mother. “The Great Humberto’s on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a** **_television._ ** **”**

**Monday. This reminded COri of something. If it** **_was_ ** **Mon- day — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Cori’s eleventh birthday. Of course, her birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given her a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon’s old socks.** **When she was five, they gave her a mop and told her to get cleaning to earn her keep, that ‘freaks’ needed to do housework to pay for their rations.** **Still, you weren’t eleven every day.**

“THEY SAID WHAT!” Half of the students boomed growling at the book. Blaise glanced at the black-haired girl who was looking at the ground, embarrassed. He sighed and his friends watched, looking at his expression. 

“Can you please just continue reading Susan, I think it might be over soon,” Cordelia states to the red-haired Hufflepuff who nods with a smile.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn’t answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he’d bought.**

**“Found the perfect place!” he said. “Come on! Everyone out!”**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**“Storm forecast for tonight!” said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clap- ping his hands together. “And this gentleman’s kindly agreed to lend us his boat!”**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**“I’ve already got us some rations,” said Uncle Vernon, “so all aboard!”**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping, and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon’s rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**“Could do with some of those letters now, eh?” he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously, he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Cori privately agreed, though the thought didn’t cheer her up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Cordelia was left to find the softest bit of floor she could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

“They made you sleep on the cold floor in a storm!” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed outraged. “You could’ve gotten a cold!” She screams upset. Cori blushes and turns back to Susan who was reading with a frown on her face.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Cori couldn’t sleep. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, her stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley’s snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley’s watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Cori she’d be eleven in ten minutes’ time. She lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Cori heard something creak outside. She hoped the roof wasn’t going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that she’d be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he’d be eleven. Thirty seconds . . . twenty . . . ten . . . nine — maybe he’d wake Dudley up, just to annoy him — three . . . two . . . one . . .**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Cori sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

“That’s the end,” Susan says with a frown confused, Cori however had a wide smile on her face and was giggling softly remembering what had happened. Before she could say anything, however, Remus had taken her sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders, while Sirius had transfigured a blanket from a napkin and wrapped her in it.

“Guys I’m fine now.” Cori blushes from her seat. They both just tsk at her and glance at Susan who had handed the book back to the headmaster. 

“Hagrid, why don’t you read next,” Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eyes. Hagrid grins and takes the book, glancing at her with a small wink. 

  
  



	5. The Keeper of Keyes

“Are you sure you’re okay sweetheart?” Sirius asks his goddaughter, tightening the blankets around her. Cordelia sighs and sends Remus a pleading look. Remus chuckles at his goddaughter's expression and pulls his husband back.

“Sirius love, she’s fine, if she gets cold she’ll tell you,” Remus says giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. Sirius sighs and looks at his goddaughter, pouting before losing the blankets slightly.

“Thank you,” Cordelia states quietly kissing both of their cheeks making them smile widely. She then turns to Hagrid. “Can you start please Hagrid?” Cordelia asks looking at the friendly half-giant.

“O’f course Cori,” Hagrid states smiling at her before picking up the book and starting to read.

“The Keeper of Keys.” Hagrid reads before smiling widely. Cordelia grins at him and listens to him as he starts to read.

**‘BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. “Where’s the cannon?” he said stupidly. There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands, now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

**“Who’s there?” he shouted. “I warn you — I’m armed!”**

**There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was al-most completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm out-side dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.’**

“HAGRID!!” Fred, George, and some of Cordelia’s friends and family cheer. Hagrid blushes looking down at the table whereas Cori smiles at him. Some of the more rude students were glaring at Hagrid including Draco and his group making Blaise glare at them. 

“Malfoy, don’t you dare even think about it.” Adrian Pucey says glaring at him. Draco raises his hands up slightly in surrender. 

**“Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea, could yeh? It’s not been an easy journey. . . .”**

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. “Budge up, yeh great lump,” said the stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**“An’ here’s** **little** **Cori!” said the giant.**

**Cori looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**“Las’ time I saw you, you was only a baby,” said the giant. “Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh’ve got yer mom’s eyes.”**

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**“I demand that you leave at once, sir!” he said. “You are break-ing and entering!”**

**“Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,” said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Ver- non’s hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**“Anyway — Cori,” said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, “a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it’ll taste all right.”**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly** **s** **quashed box. Cori opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with** **_Happy Birthday Cori_ ** **written on it in green icing.**

“Hagrid that was so nice of you bringing her that cake.” Molly coos looking at Hagrid who’s blushing and Cordelia who was smiling remembering the cake.

“It was nothing!” Hagrid says with a smile. “Cori’s a very special girl.” He says smiling at her making her smile.

“Thank you Hagrid.” Cordelia respond with a smile. Hagrid blushes deeper,turning back to the book.

**Cori looked up at the giant. She meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, “Who are you?”**

**The giant chuckled.**

**“True, I haven’t introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.”**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Cori’s whole arm.**

**“What about that tea then, eh?” he said, rubbing his hands together. “I’d not say no ter summat stronger if yeh’ve got it, mind.”**

“Hagrid!” Professor McGonagall yells. Cordelia rolls her eyes, making Ron look at her warily, in case he needed to calm her down, knowing Cordelia’s temper.

“Professor, Hagrid didn’t mean tea, he meant a cup of coffee because he had just made the long journey to find me because my Uncle took us to an abandoned Island off of Cokeworth.” Cordelia states sternly. Professor McGonagall looks at her shocked and Hagrid awkwardly clears her throat and starts to read while Sirius takes Cordelia’s hand.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn’t see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Cori felt the warmth wash over her as thought he’d sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, “Don’t touch anything he gives you, Dudley.”**

**The giant chuckled darkly.“Yer great puddin’ of a son don’ need fattenin’ anymore, Durs- ley, don’ worry.”**

**He passed the sausages to Cordelia, who was so hungry she had never tasted anything so wonderful, but she still couldn’t take her eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, she said, “I’m sorry, but I still don’t really know who you are.”**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**“Call me Hagrid,” he said, “everyone does. An’ like I told yeh, I’m Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh’ll know all about Hog- warts, o’ course.”**

**“Er — no,” said Cordelia.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**“Sorry,” Cori said quickly.** **She liked the new man and didn’t want him mad at her, she sensed that he liked was nice, his light coloring had never waivered.**

**“** **_Sorry_ ** **?” barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. “It’s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren’t gettin’ yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn’t even know abou’ Hogwarts, fer cryin’ out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?”**

**“All what?” asked Cori.**

**“ALL WHAT?” Hagrid thundered. “Now wait jus’ one second!” He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

**“Do you mean ter tell me,” he growled at the Dursleys, “that this girl — this little girl! — knows nothin’ abou’ — about ANYTHING?” Cori thought this was going a bit far.She had been to school, after all, and her marks weren’t bad,** **although she had to dumb herself down so that she wasn’t doing better than Dudley.**

**“I know** **_some_ ** **things,” she said. “I can, you know, do math and stuff.”** **But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said,** **“About** **_our_ ** **world, I mean.** **_Your_ ** **world.** **_My_ ** **world.** **_Yer parents’ world._ ** **”**

**“What world?”**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**“DURSLEY!” he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like “Mimblewimble.” Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. “But yeh must know about yer mom and dad,” he said. “I mean, they’re** **_famous._ ** **You’re** **_famous._ ** **”**

**“What? My — my mom and dad weren’t famous, were they?”** **Cordelia looked at the man confused, how could her parents be famous, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told her that they were drunks.**

**“Yeh don’ know . . . yeh don’ know . . .” Hagrid ran his fingers**

**through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

**“Yeh don’ know what yeh** **_are_ ** **?” he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**“Stop!” he commanded. “Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!”**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**“You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An’ you’ve kept it from her all these years?”**

**“Kept** **_what_ ** **from me?” said Cori eagerly.**

**“STOP! I FORBID YOU!” yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**“Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,” said Hagrid. “Cori ,yer a witch.”**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**“Well Mr.Hagrid, that’s a very rude name to call someone.” Cordelia states crossing her arms over her chest, all of her strict manners lessons from Aunt Petunia flew out the window.**

“Cori you are so sassy!” Neville exclaims laughing. Cori pouts and crosses her arms. Everyone in the hall looks at them amused.

“You called him Mr.Hagrid?” Sirius asks astonished. Mrs.Weasley rolls her eyes at Sirius and looks at Cordelia.

“I for one think it’s sweet that Cordelia wanted to be proper.” Mrs.Weasley states glaring at anyone who would say otherwise.

“I was 11 people!” Cori says throwing her hands in the air annoyed. “Please continue Hagrid.” She states smiling at the half giant.

**“I’m a** **_what_ ** **?” gasped Cori.**

**“A witch,, o’ course,” said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, “an’ a thumpin’ good’un, I’d say, once yeh’ve been trained up a bit. With a mum an’ dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An’ I reckon it’s abou’ time yeh read yer letter.”**

**Cordelia stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish enve- lope, addressed in emerald green to Miss. C. Potter-Black, The Floor, Hut- on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(** **_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_ ** **)**

**Dear Miss. Potter-Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted**

**at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no**

**later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

**Questions exploded inside Cori’s head like fireworks and she couldn’t decide which to ask first. After a few minutes she stammered, “What does it mean, they await my owl?”**

**“Gallopin’ Gorgons, that reminds me,” said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Cori her letter.**

**Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. Weather’s horrible. Hope you’re well. Hagrid**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Cori realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**“Where was I?” said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the fire- light.**

“Why can’t he just leave it alone, you think he would’ve realised not to mess with Hagrid.” Hermione states rolling her eyes.

“Because he’s a horrible man.” Cordelia says shortly, making everyone look at her confused. Hagrid gives her a sympathetic look, continuing his reading.

**“She's not going,” he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

**“I’d like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him,” he said.**

**“A what?” said Cori, interested.**

**“A Muggle,” said Hagrid, “it’s what we call nonmagic folk like them. An’ it’s your bad luck you grew up in a family o’ the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.”**

**“We swore when we took him in we’d put a stop to that rub- bish,” said Uncle Vernon, “swore we’d stamp it out of him! Witch indeed!”**

“STAMP IT OUT!” The Hall exploded. Cordelia sighed, putting her head in her hands, knowing this was about to be a conversation. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Sirius staring at her concerned.

“Miss Potter-Black, we need to talk about this.” Amelia Bones states looking at her, before standing up. “I need to pause the reading Albus, this needs to be dealt with immediately.” Amelia states.

“Madam Bones ma’am can’t we wait till the end of the chapter, it would be easier.” Cordelia states remembering how the night went when Hagrid had arrived. Madam Bones looks at her for a few minutes then at her legal guardians.

“Very well, after the chapter ends, we will have a meeting in the Headmaster’s office. You, me, your godfathers and the professors of your choosing.” Madam Bones states. Cordelia nods and Madam Bones goes to her seat but pauses, “We will also need you to get a medical exam from Madam Pomfrey.” She adds. Cordelia sighs and nods, squeezing Sirius’s hand.

**“You knew?” said Cori. “You knew I’m a — a witch”**

**“Knew!” shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. “Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that** **after making a friend with that dark haired snape fellow,** **and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!”**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

“Wait did she just say Snape?” Ron ask looking up at the headtable where Severus Snape looked to be in shock. All of the Slytherin’s were looking at him along with the rest of the houses, looking between Cordelia and Him as if they were a tennis match.

“I was friends with Miss Potter’s mother from childhood till the end of our fifth year in Hogwarts.” Professor Snape says, face blank of emotion but Cordelia saw the hurt flash in his eyes and wondered what happened between them whereas Sirius and Remus we’re giving him dark looks.

**“Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got mar- ried and had you, and of course I knew you’d be just the same, just as strange, just as — as — abnormal — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!”**

**Cordelia had gone very white. As soon as she found her voice she said, “Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!”** **She looked at them with full betrayl, she knew they weren’t the best guardians, but lying about how her parents died...**

**“CAR CRASH!” roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. “How could a car crash kill Lily an’ James Potter? It’s an outrage! A scandal! Cordelia Potter not knowin’ her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!”**

**“But why? What happened?” Cori asked urgently.** **She wiped the tears quickly that had fallen down, knowing that the Dursley’s hated tears.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid’s face. He looked suddenly anxious. “I never expected this,” he said, in a low, worried voice. “I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin’ hold of yeh, how much yeh didn’t know. Ah, Cori , I don’ know if I’m the right person ter tell yeh — but someone’s gotta — yeh can’t go off ter Hogwarts not knowin’.”**

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**“Well, it’s best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can’t tell yeh everythin’, it’s a great myst’ry, parts of it. . . .”**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, “It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it’s incredible yeh don’t know his name, everyone in our world knows —”**

**“Who?”**

**“Well — I don’ like sayin’ the name if I can help it. No one does.”**

“5 galleons that she gets Hagrid to say it.” Fred and George state looking at Sirius who looks at them amused.

“No way, no offense but Hagrid would never say Voldemort’s name.”Sirius says so sure of himself putting down 5 galleons. Kids from other houses get in on the bet, Blaise decides to bet for Hagrid saying it. He notices Cordelia send him a small smile and he winks at her, gaining the attention of Cordelia’s godfathers and her brother-figures, including Neville Longbottom who surprises Blaise with a harsh glare.

**“Why not?”**

**“Gulpin’ gargoyle, Cori, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went . . . bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was . . .”**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**“Could you write it down?” Cori suggested.**

**“Nah — can’t spell it. All right —** **_Voldemort._ ** **” Hagrid shuddered.**

“No way how did you get Hagrid to say it.” Tonks asks looking at Cordelia with a smirk.

“I’m just that good.” Cori says with a small laugh. 

**“Don’ make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin’ fer followers. Got ’em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o’ his power, ’cause he was gettin’ himself power, all right. Dark days, Cori, Didn’t know who ter trust, didn’t dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches . . . terrible things happened. He was takin’ over. ’Course, some stood up to him — an’ he killed ’em. Horribly. One o’ the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore’s the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn’t dare try takin’ the school, not jus’ then, anyway.**

**“Now, yer mum an’ dad were as good a witch an’ wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an’ girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mys- t’ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get ’em on his side be- fore . . . probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin’ ter do with the Dark Side.**

“He tried though, although Lily was to him a muggleborn, he tried, sent formal letters, tried to have people talk to them.” Sirius says looking at Cordelia who had an unusual expression on her face. 

“Why did he want Mum and Da so much?” Cordelia asks confused while the professors are all reflecting, remembering how magically strong Lily and James were.

“Lily was the best at potions in the school, tying with Professor Snape, she had completed her mastery a year after him, and was the youngest charms master since Professor Flitwick.” Remus states with a smile as Cordelia’s face lit up. 

“Mummy loved potions and charms?” Cordelia asks innocently, green eyes shining brightly looking at Remus and Sirius like a sponge, wanting to absorb all the information given. They gave each other sad looks.

“Yes, whereas Jamie was a wiz at Transfiguration, Defense and Runes. He was good at everything but loved those three subjects, and he was a brilliant flyer.” Sirius says with a sad smile. “He got that from his mum, Runes, Aunt Dorea was so good at them.” Sirius adds watching Cordelia light up more.

“Voldemort wanted them because besides being magically powerful, James’s lineage was legendary, the Potters are one of the oldest wizarding families with an impressive lineage including being the heirs of Gryffindor aswell as others that aren’t shared publicly,” Remus says, looking toward where the Headmaster was staring down confused. 

“So I’m Gryffindors descendant?”Cordelia asks confused. The adults' nod and Hermione looks at her friend carefully, noticing her slightly shaky hands and the emotions flashing through her eyes.

“From what Professor Lupin and Sirius have said Cordelia, you sound just like a perfect mix of your parents when it comes to academics,” Hermione says smiling at her.

“I’m like my mummy and daddy?” Cordelia asks in a small voice looking up, emotions flying. Sirius and Remus share another look and smile at their little girl. Everyone in the hall was looking at Cordelia in shock, as she started to break down. Remus scoops her up and hugs her tightly like he used to when she was a baby, straddling his lap, head on chest, arm wrapped around his neck.

“Yes, sweetheart but you are your own person too which makes you even greater,” Remus says. Cordelia nods and she lets out a sniffle. “They would be so proud of you sweetheart, so proud.” He says running hands through her hair. She nods and snuggles into his robes, the blanket still draped over her shoulders. Sirius smiles and looks at Hagrid to continue reading.

**“Maybe he thought he could persuade ’em . . . maybe he just wanted ’em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an’ — an’ —”**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**“Sorry,” he said. “But it’s that sad — knew yer mum an’ dad, an’ nicer people yeh couldn’t find — anyway . . .**

**“You-Know-Who killed ’em. An’ then — an’ this is the real myst’ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin’ by then. But he couldn’t do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That’s what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an’ dad an’ yer house, even — but it didn’t work on you, an’ that’s why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill ’em, no one except you, an’ he’d killed some o’ the best witches an’ wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an’ you was only a baby, an’ you lived.”**

**Something very painful was going on in Cordelia’s mind. As Ha- grid’s story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before — and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh,** **and another man coming in looking at her in disbelief.**

**Hagrid was watching her sadly.**

**“Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore’s orders. Brought yeh ter this lot . . .”**

**“Load of old tosh,” said Uncle Vernon. Cordelia jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon cer- tainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**“Now, you listen here, girl he snarled, “I accept there’s something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn’t have cured, and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world’s better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they’d come to a sticky end —”**

“HOW DARE THEY! A GOOD BEATING?” Was shouted throughout the hall and Cordelia sighed, snuggling in Remus’s arms, and she gets a flashback of her as a baby in the same position when Sirius and her dad were arguing about who was going to go to get groceries since there was a war until her mum reminded them about the family house-elf, Tilly. 

The noise continued for several minutes until Dumbledore sent sparks out of his wand. “Enough, I know you are upset but we need to get through this chapter.” He says. Everyone calms down and Hagrid continues to read, a little faster to finish the chapter sooner.

**‘But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, “I’m warning you, Dursley — I’m warning you — one more word . . .”**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon’s courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**“That’s better,” said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Cori, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. “But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?”**

“You didn’t say his name?”Neville asks amused, knowing how adamant Cordelia was about saying the name.

**“Good question, Cori. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That’s the biggest myst’ry, see . . . he was gettin’ more an’ more powerful — why’d he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he’s still out there, bidin’ his time, like, but I don’ believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of ’em came outta kinda trances. Don’ reckon they could’ve done if he was comin’ back.”**

**“Most of us reckon he’s still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. ’Cause somethin’ about you finished him,Cori,. There was somethin’ goin’ on that night he hadn’t counted on —** **_I_ ** **dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin’ about you stumped him, all right.”**

“The headmaster knows.” Blaise snarls under his breath worried about Cordelia. As she was in her godfather’s arms, he couldn’t help but wish she was all cuddled up in his lap, she was truly beautiful. The Weasley twins felt their big brother senses going off and saw that Zambini was staring at their sister in all but blood and sent him a raised eyebrow. They didn’t particularly have any negative feelings for him, he wasn’t the worst choice for her, although they would prefer no one over a guy at all.

**Hagrid looked at Cori with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Coir, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A witch? Her? How could she possibly be? Shee’d spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bul lied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if she was really a wizard, why hadn’t they been turned into warty toads every time they’d tried to lock her in her cupboard o** **r when Uncle Vernon would take his belt across her back?** **If she’d once defeated the great- est sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick her around like a football?**

**“Hagrid,” hse said quietly, “I think you must have made a mistake. I don’t think I can be a witch.”**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**“Not a witch, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?”**

**Cordelia looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it . . . every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when she, Cori, had been upset or angry . . . chased by Dudley’s gang, she had somehow found herself out of their reach . . . dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, she’d managed to make it grow back,** **and the red strip that never left.** **. . and the very last time Dudley had hit her, hadn’t she got her revenge, without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn’t she set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Cori looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**“See?” said Hagrid. “Cordelia Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you’ll be right famous at Hogwarts.”**

“I didn’t want to be famous,” Cordelia muttered into Remus’s chest and her godfathers heard, comforting her more. 

**But Uncle Vernon wasn’t going to give in without a fight.**

**“Haven’t I told you she’s not going?” he hissed. “Shee’s going to Stonewall High and he’ll be grateful for it. I’ve read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —”**

**“If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won’t stop him,” growled Hagrid. “Stop Lily an’ James Potter’s Daugheter goin’ ter Hog- warts! Yer mad.Her name’s been down ever sinces he was born.’**

The hall interrupted in confusion. Witches and wizards were usually put down on the list when they did their first bought of accidentally magic or when their core was first able to be registered, no one has ever been down since they were born.

“Why is everyone so confused?” Cordelia asks peeking up at Remus who smiled at her warmly.

“Miss Potter-Black.” Professor Dumbledore stated, adding the Black after Cordelia’s one look. “Witches and Wizards are usually put down after their first bout of accidental magic.” He states.

“So being put on the first day of my life was weird, rare?” Cordelia asks looking at Sirius.

“It’s amazing love, it had never been done in history, until you.”Sirius states. Cordelia frowns.

“So I’m even more of a freak.” Cordelia mutters under her breath but Remus hears and lets out a small growl at his cub doubting herself.

“Cub, you are not a freak and if you call yourself a freak again you will be grounded for a week each time.” Remus states sternly looking at her, holding her chin so she has to look in his eyes. “Is that understood?” He asks. She nods slowly and he smiles, pressing a kiss to her head before releasing her chin, tucking her back into his chest.

**‘ She’s off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won’t know herself. She’ll be with young- sters of his own sort, fer a change, an’ she’ll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled—”**

**“I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!” yelled Uncle Vernon.**

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, “NEVER —” he thundered, “— IN- SULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!”**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was danc- ing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig’s tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**“Shouldn’ta lost me temper,” he said ruefully, “but it didn’t work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn’t much left ter do.”**

**He cast a sideways look at Cori under his bushy eyebrows.**

**“Be grateful if yeh didn’t mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts,” he said. “I’m — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin’. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an’ get yer letters to yeh an’ stuff — one o’ the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job —”**

**“Why aren’t you supposed to do magic?” asked Cori.**

**“Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got ex- pelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an’ everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore.”**

**“Why were you expelled?”**

“I bet four sickles that Hermione, Ron, and Cordelia find out about it.” Susan says to her aunt who smirks and says ‘it’s on’. A lot of other people bet including Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, the Tonks family ad even Draco Malfoy.

**“It’s gettin’ late and we’ve got lots ter do tomorrow,” said Hagrid loudly. “Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an’ that.”**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Cordelia.**

**“You can kip under that,” he said. “Don’ mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o’ dormice in one o’ the pockets.”**

“So you gave Cori your jacket to sleep with?” Mrs.Weasley asks with a smile. Hagrid nods and smiles at Cordelia.

“At least you thought of her,” Sirius mutters glaring at the book. Cordelia looks at Madam Bones who was looking at her. 

“Miss Potter-Black, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin-Black, Headmaster can we all meet in the Hospital wing, along with Madam Pomfrey.” Madam Bones states making Cordelia sigh and look at Remus who scoops her up, carrying her on his hip.

“Moony, I can walk.” She protests. Remus shushes her and they start walking toward the head table along with Sirius.

“Could Professor Snape come along Madam Bones, as you know he usually helps with abuse cases?” Madam Pomfrey states.

“It’s up to Miss Potter-Black.” Madam Bones states looking over at the small girl in Remus’s arms.

“It’s okay for Professor Snape to come.” She says quietly before they all exit the hall.

  
  



End file.
